Afraid
by stillewolfie
Summary: Takut. Sakura takut dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. Begitu dengan Pein, seorang fotografer dingin yang mampu mempesona seluruh wanita yang pernah bertemu dengannya. Namun sayang, mereka harus mempertahankan diri sebagai sosok yang tidak mudah terikat. Karena ada satu dinding tebal yang membuat mereka menutup diri, masa lalu. PeinSaku & SasuSaku AU. RnR? CnC?
1. Chapter 1: Awal

Sakura gelisah dalam tidurnya. Keringatnya mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Dalam kegelapan, sosok itu mendekatinya, dan mulai menggumulinya…

Sakura mencengkeram selimut yang melapisi dirinya yang kini tertidur, matanya terpejam erat serta sudut matanya telah terhiasi oleh cairan air mata. Ia merasa—ketakutan. "Jangan…Jangan..."

Pria itu hanya tertawa dan tak peduli dengan Sakura yang ketakutan. Ia merobek pakaiannya dengan sekali sentakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sakura terbangun karena jeritannya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak sangat ketakutan serta matanya bergerak liar, seakan mengatakan _aku-ada-dimana_. Namun ketika ia sadar gadis itu berada dalam kamarnya, ia dapat bernafas lega. Namun keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Bibirnya pun tampak pucat dan gemetar. Kembali, mimpi itu kembali menghantui tidurnya.

**Brak!**

Pintu kamar milik gadis bersurai merah muda itu terbuka dari luar. Kizashi dan Mebuki, orang tua Haruno Sakura, segera memburu masuk. Mebuki segera memeluk Sakura yang begitu melihat putrinya begitu ketakutan yang luar biasa serta menangis dalam pelukannya.

Mebuki mencoba mengatakan kalimat penenang pada Sakura yang masih terisak, "Kamu mimpi lagi, sayang?" Tanya Mebuki lembut sambil mengelus punggung anak tunggalnya itu.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia terus menangis sambil memeluk ibunya dengan lebih erat lagi. Mebuki menghela nafas, ia kembali memeluk anaknya erat.

Kizashi mendekati tempat tidur Sakura. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut unik milik putrinya itu, "Kalau pikiranmu belum tenang, lebih baik Sakura tidak usah sekolah dulu.."

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-Tidak usah. Justru lebih baik Sakura ke sekolah, biar ada kesibukan, Tou-san…"

Dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan ibunya dan beringsut bangun. Kemudian mengambil handuk dan keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang saling berpandangan dengan tatapan prihatin.

~oOo~

Kedua orang itu sedang duduk di ruang makan, menikmati sarapan pagi mereka dalam keheningan. Terlihat jelas sekali bagaimana 'ketidak'akrabnya hubungan kedua orang itu. Meskipun keheningan serta tidak berbincang-bincang seperti pada umumnya, mereka tahu kalau mereka masing-masing saling memancarkan kasih sayang walaupun sifat mereka yang kelewat dingin.

Pein Rikudou menatap lelaki yang ada disampingnya yang masih menikmati sarapannya pagi itu. Lelaki berambut oranye serta mata ungu pudar itu mendongakkan wajahnya dan meletakkan sendok serta garpunya diatas piring. Membuat orang dihadapannya juga memberhentikan acara makan paginya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya orang itu. Ia masih menunggu ketika Pein meneguk beberapa air menuju kerongkongannya.

Ketika acara sarapan itu sepenuhnya selesai, mereka saling bertatapan muka. Mereka saling melempar tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Well, ciri khas.

Pein meletakkan sesuatu diatas meja makan, bertepat dihadapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Membuat alis tebal milik Uchiha itu mengernyit.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke memegang bungkusan itu, kemudian menggoyangkannya pelan. "Apa ini, Pein?" ulangnya.

"Itu bungkusan, bodoh."

Sasuke berdecak, "Aku tahu ini bungkusan. Tapi kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Pria berambut mencuat-cuat kebelakang itu menatapnya curiga. Rasanya hari ini bukan ulang tahun si bungsu Uchiha, ataupun perayaan lain. Rasanya tidak ada yang spesial hari itu.

"Memang tidak boleh?" Pein mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet yang ada di samping kirinya, "Itu untukmu."

"Ya, aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke sarkastik, "Tapi dalam rangka apa?"

Setelah selesai, Pein hanya bisa menghela nafas. Kenapa orang di depannya ini kini menjadi sosok yang cerewet? Well, jika di depan Pein Rikudou, tentu sang Uchiha akan menampilkan sosok aslinya, tentu saja.

"Sudahlah, buka saja."

Mata kelam milik Sasuke menyipit, mengintrogasi sang kakak sepupu yang kini hanya memasang wajah tidak berdosa. "Kau tidak mengerjaiku kan?"

Butuh kesabaran ekstra jika harus menghadapi si bungsu Uchiha jika sedang seperti ini.

Akhirnya, daripada diserbu dengan bermacam-macam pertanyaan tak bermutu, Pein berkata dengan pemikiran yang menurutnya logis yang tercetak di otaknya. "Anggap saja itu hadiah kelulusanmu, Sasuke." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau tidak pernah memberikanku ini." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada, siapa tahu kan sang kakak sedang mengerjainya? Mungkin saat ia membukanya, isinya malah berupa benda yang aneh-aneh?

Pein hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Terserahmu saja." Lelaki berparas stoic itu beranjak pergi, bersiap untuk bekerja.

Pein berjalan menuju pintu apartemen mereka. Kemudian ia berbalik, mendapatkan adiknya masih menatap bungkusan berwarna biru itu dengan curiga. Kemudian ia membuka kenop pintu, berjalan melangkah keluar.

"Aku pergi ya."

**Blam.**

Dan pintu tertutup, meninggalkan si Uchiha yang tidak menatap kepergian sayang oleh _'Onii-san'_.

Lima menit berlalu, tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh bungkusan itu. Dibukanya perlahan dan melepas pita-pita yang sempat menghiasi bingkisan yang diberikan oleh Pein itu.

Kertas kado yang ia pegang itu mulai terlihat jelek dan berantakan, akibat perbuatannya yang brutal terhadap bingkisan tersebut. Ia hanya bisa mendengus pendek ketika melihat isi dari kotak pemberian sang kakak sepupu.

"Sudah kuduga."

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Afraid © Luscania Effect**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn : OOC, bagaikan sinetron, Typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno **

**[ Pein berwujud Yahiko ]**

**Chapter I **

**_Don't like? Thanks and click Back Button_**

**ENJOY!**

.

Sakura duduk di sofa dengan memakai seragam sailor-nya, dia baru saja selesai sarapan. Sementara kedua orang tuanya duduk dihadapannya, memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memakai sepatu dan mengikat tali sepatunya. Setelah itu dia berdiri, meraih tas sekolahnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu mungilnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kaa-san, Tou-san, Sakura berangkat dulu." Pamitnya. Ia lalu menghampiri Mebuki dan mencium pipi Kaa-san tercinta.

"Hati-hati ya," Mebuki mencium balik pipi putrinya, dalam hati ia memohon pada Kami-sama agar melindungi putri tunggalnya itu.

Sakura hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu diantar Genma?" Tanya Kizashi ketika Sakura berlanjut mencium pipinya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku jalan kaki saja. Kasihan Genma-san lelah, kemarin baru menjemput Tou-san dari bandara kan? Dekat saja kok, hanya sepuluh me—"

"Sepuluh menit?" sergah Mebuki, wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan itu menatap cemas anaknya, "Sakura lewat jalan pintas ya? Disana kan sepi." Jujur, hati sang ibu jadi sedikit khawatir jika anaknya pergi di jalan yang sepi. Entah mengapa…

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum lirih, ia merasa ibunya kini sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak, "Tidak usah khawatir Kaa-san, aku setiap hari kesana dan tidak terjadi apa-apa kok." Sakura bersiap pergi, "Aku berangkat!"

"Hm, _Itterashai_." Jawab Kizashi cepat, mengawasi anaknya sampai tidak terlihat lagi di pintu rumahnya, kemudian menoleh mendapati sang istri yang kini sedang resah. Kizashi tahu, apa yang kini sedang Mebuki pikirkan.

"Sudah empat tahun sejak kejadian itu.." gumam Mebuki lirih berbaur dengan kesedihan. "Belakangan ini dia semakin sering bermimpi buruk. Kapan jadwal Konsul dengan Kabuto-san, Kiza-kun?"

Kizashi merangkul istrinya, mencoba memeluknya dengan dekapan hangat. "Aku juga khawatir dengan kondisi psikologisnya.." desah Kizashi tanpa dapat menyembunyikan keresahan miliknya. Ia menggenggam tangan Mebuki, berusaha menenangkan hati istrinya dan hatinya yang kini bergejolak. "Nanti secepatnya akan kuatur jadwal konsul dengan Kabuto-san."

~oOo~

Siang itu matahari bersinar sangat terik. Di sebuah jalan yang sepi dengan pemandangan yang cukup bagus di belakangnya, seorang model sedang berpose mengikuti intruksi dari sang fotografernya. Suasana sian yang begitu panas menyengat seakan tidak mengganggu model itu untuk bergaya.

"Putar ke kiri pelan-pelan!" Pein memberikan intruksinya.

Model itu memutar tubuhnya dengan gemulai.

"Ya, bagus bagus!" Puji Pein sambil memotret model itu. "Ke kanan!" intruksi Pein lagi.

Dengan anggun model itu memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan. Dan Pein langsung memotretnya beberapa kali. "Sampai sini dulu," kata Pein sambil meluruskan badannya. Ia lalu menghapus keringa di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Sang model berjalan menuju kearah tasnya yang berisi make-up miliknya. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dan menyeka keringat di wajahnya. Begitu melihat keringat di wajah Pein yang sedang merapikan alat memotretnya, wanita berambut pirang tersebut berjalan menuju lelaki itu. Dan dengan lembut ia menyeka wajah Pein, tapi Pein malah beringsut menjauh.

Sang model mengenyitkan dahinya. Sejak kapan ada pria yang berani menolak sentuhannya? Pikirnya bingung sekaligus sedikit tersinggung. Ah, mungkin ia perlu pendekatan yang lebih _persuasif._

"Hey Pein-kun, kau mau menemaniku ke kafe tidak?" ajak model itu dengan suara _mendayu_ serta kedua tangannya yang memeluk lengan kekar Pein dengan mesra. Ia yakin pria normal yang mendengar suaranya pasti akan menuruti ajakannya tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Aku sibuk." Jawab Pein sekenanya, dengan suara datar dan dingin ciri khasnya. Saat ini ia sedang malas berdebat.

"Sibuk apa? Pemotretan sudah selesai kan?" katanya ngotot sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu Pein dengan gerakan menggoda, "Kau tahu kan aku baru saja bercerai, kau mau tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan?" bujuknya dengan manja.

Dengan dingin Pein menurunkan tangan model itu dari bahunya. Mata ungu pudarnya menatap bola mata sang model dengan tajam, membuat wanita itu sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Ino-san, maaf." Pein menatap model itu tajam, ia merasa wanita di depannya kini mempunyai harga diri yang rendah sebagai wanita, dan ia tidak suka itu. "Saya masih memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dibandingkan menemani Anda di atas ranjang. Lebih baik Anda mencari 'incaran' baru selain saya, karena saya—" Pein menyeringai tajam, matanya menampakkan kebencian, "Jijik dengan wanita seperti Anda."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Pein meraih tas kerjanya dan meninggalkan Ino begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sial.." geram Ino kesal. Sebenarnya sudah cukup lama ia menyukai fotografernya yang tampannya selangit itu. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun Pein menggubris pendekatannya. Namun, pemikiran bodoh yang terlintas di otaknya membuat ia sedikit tersentak, "Apa jangan-jangan dia _gay_, ya?" pikir Ino sambil memandang Pein yang menjauh.

~oOo~

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh siswa kelas 3-2 keluar dari kelas mereka. Hanya Sakura yang masih duduk di kursinya. Ia hanya tampak sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran sosok lain yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kamera digital yang diberikan oleh sang sepupu tersayang tadi pagi dari tasnya. Dengan santai, ia mengarahkan kameranya kearah Sakura, ia memotret gadis itu beberapa kali.

Begitu mendengar suara 'klik', Sakura langsung menoleh. Sasuke masih saja memotret Sakura yang kini menatap kearahnya. Sakura menatapnya heran. Sasuke segera mengembalikan kamera itu dan menyimpannya dalam tas, tidak peduli dengan Sakura yang semakin terheran-heran dengan tingkahnya.

Tanpa mendapatkan penjelasan yang tidak ada sama sekali, Sakura kembali menunduk dan melanjutkan menulis lagi.

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura yang masih menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-buku tebal sekelilingnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri dan duduk disamping gadis itu.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah ketularan sikapmu yang dingin Sasuke, ckckckck..

"Sedang apa? Ngerjain PR?" Tanya Sasuke dengan datar, tapi Sakura tahu, orang ini sedang bersikap ramah padanya.

"Bukan, catatan Biologi." Sahut Sakura pendek sambil terus menulis tanpa sekalipun memandang Sasuke yang sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

Ternyata Sasuke baru sadar, ternyata di dunia ini masih ada orang yang lebih cuek darinya.

"Kemarin tidak masuk?" Tanya Sasuke sambil bersandar di bangku yang kini ia duduki. Dari sini ia dapat melihat rambut merah muda yang tergerai milik Sakura yang tampak lembut dan indah. Membuat pria tampang keren itu menyeringai tipis.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya, ia melanjutkan menulis tanpa peduli dengan pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sasuke—lagi. Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit perhatian. Ingat ya, sedikit!

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ia nampak ragu, tapi sesaat kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia mulai tidak nyaman karena kehadiran Sasuke yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan Sakura yang terlihat tidak nyaman, ia segera memajukan tubuhnya dan mendekat kearah Sakura, "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya, tanpa disengaja, tangan pria itu menyentuh lengan Sakura yang sedang menulis.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa tubuhnya menggigil. Perutnya terasa melilit. Jantungnya berdebar tiga kali lebih kencang. Dan kemudian tanpa dimintanya, malam itu kembali berkelebat dibenaknya. Di irisnya, ia melihat seorang gadis kecil yang kini sedang bersama seorang pria yang—

**Set.**

Sasuke menaikkan alis. Lagi.

"_Go-Gomen'ne_ Uchiha-san, aku mau keluar se-sebentar…" Sakura beranjak berdiri, dengan terburu-buru ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap kepergiannya.

Sasuke tertegun bingung melihat Sakura meninggalkannya.

~oOo~

Suigetsu berjalan menuju pintu pagar penjara. Dan seorang sipir langsung membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Sang sipir mendengus meremehkan, "Enak sekali ya, mendapatkan remisi. Empat tahun itu sangat sedikit. Tapi sudah boleh keluar, hebat sekali." Komentar si sipir, "Mestinya lima tahun kan?"

Suigetsu terdiam sesaat. "Empat tahun saja sudah kayak empat abad!"

"Makannya, jangan sampai masuk kesini lagi! Kalau ingin berbuat jahat, ingat bagaimana enaknya serasa di penjara," nasihat si sipir. "Kecuali… kalau kau memang betah _dibui_!"

Suigetsu tersenyum, menampakkan giginya yang berupa ikan hiu yang runcing dan tajam. Ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada sipir itu dengan menempelkan empat jarinya ke dahinya. Setelah itu ia melenggang pergi. Tapi begitu ia sampai di luar penjara, senyum di wajahnya sirna. Dan berubah menjadi seringai dendam.

"Sakura.. Haruno…" bisiknya perlahan, pria itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

~oOo~

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya seorang diri. Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang. Sejak keluar dari kelas tadi, Sasuke sudah membuntuti Sakura, namun ia sedikit ragu untuk mendekati perempuan yang kini sedang didepannya.

Ragu? Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke ragu dengan seorang perempuan? Ha!

Sasuke mendengus kesal dengan pernyataan diatas. Tapi Sasuke juga manusia kan?

Belum ia memikirkan hal itu, ia dikejutkan ketika mendengar jeritan Sakura di depannya. Onyx kelamnya menatap tajam seseorang yang kini bersama Sakura. Tak perlu pikir dua kali, ia segera berlari menuju gadis itu.

Di lain sisi, Sakura sedang ditarik-tarik oleh seorang pria. Yang sangat jelas merupakan siswa yang sama dengannya.

"Le-Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya, Sakura terus memberontak ketika orang itu mulai menyentuh dirinya.

Siswa itu menyeringai, "Hai, kau Haruno Sakura?" matanya bergerak liar menuju tubuh kurus gadis itu, "Kau mau menemaniku, hm? Tentu kau sudah punya pengalaman kan? Hahaha!"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik. Dengan panik ia mencoba menarik tangannya lagi dan memberontak. Tapi siswa itu malah menyeringai kurang ajar dan menyentuh tangan Sakura yang lain, yang merupakan kesia-siaan belaka. Entah kenapa, keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi dahinya.

Siswa itu memajukan wajahnya, berniat melihat kecantikan Sakura dari dekat, "Apa benar kau tidak boleh disentuh oleh pria, ya?" kata siswa itu sembari tertawa. "Apa benar ada cerita empat tahun yang lalu membuatmu seperti ini?" Siswa berambut putih itu menarik Sakura paksa menuju gang kecil, "Heh, ternyata benar. Kau ja—"

**BUAK!**

Sakura terbelalak kaget, ia pikir hidupnya sudah sampai disini saja. Tapi ternyata..

"U-Uchiha…-san?"

Sasuke berjalan dengan angkuh menuju sosok siswa itu. Ia menarik kerah seragamnya dan menatapnya tajam dan menusuk, membuat siapa saja akan takut padanya. "Dengar brengsek, kau tidak pantas menyebutnya seperti itu." Ia menyeringai kejam. "Aku akan mematahkan tanganmu kali ini, Hidan."

**Bug.**

**Bug.**

**Bug.**

"U-Uchiha-san! Sudah! Hentikan!" Sakura melerai mereka, yang tentu saja tidak disambut hangat oleh Sasuke. "Jangan dipukul lagi!"

Mendengar suara Sakura, Sasuke memandang Sakura dan berhenti memukul siswa yang bernama Hidan itu. Hidan langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bangun dan kabur, meskipun wajahnya kali ini tidak berbentuk.

"Huh, dasar penakut." Gumam Sasuke dengan penuh emosi sambil memandang siswa itu lari terbirit-birit. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi kearah Sakura, tapi gadis itu sudah berlalu meninggalkannya.

"Hey, Sakura. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengeraskan suaranya, berharap perempuan yang kini jauh beberapa meter darinya mendengarnya.

Tapi Sakura pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Sasuke. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan lelaki stoic itu yang menatapnya dengan sedikit kecewa.

~oOo~

Malam itu Pein sedang membersihkan kameranya di ruang tamu. Sementara Sasuke duduk disampingnya sambil memegang kamera digitalnya. Pein menjelaskan beberapa istilah fotografi kepada adik sepupu tersayang. Dan Sasuke mendengarnya dengan 'tidak' penuh perhatian.

"_Retouch_?" Tanya Sasuke, "Apa artinya di rekayasa?"

Pein mengangguk samar. "Hm. Ini berguna seperti mengedit foto dalam komputer, hanya saja terlihat lebih natural." Ia tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa? Kau suka kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, aku boleh meminjam _printer_-mu sebentar, Pein?"

"Hm, pakai saja."

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja milik Pein.

Pein, yang menyadari reaksi adiknya, segera menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini sedang mengutak-ngatik komputernya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa punya firasat terhadap adiknya itu, "Tapi kau tidak melakukannya dengan mem-foto perempuan, kan?" Tanya Pein tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sang sepupu, "Memang ada apa kalau untuk wanita?"

Entah itu kenapa, Sasuke merasa mata ungu pudarnya itu kini menatap tajam dirinya. "Sebaiknya kau jangan memikirkannya, kau harus fokus ke sekolahmu, jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang seorang gadis." Sahut Pein sambil terus membersihkan kameranya. Sasuke tahu, kini sang kakak sedang terhanyut dengan masa lalu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Tapi kalau masalah ini, aku tidak ingin kau ikut campur, Onii-san."

"Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu, Otouto. Aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh wanita." Pein mencoba untuk tertawa, tapi menurut Sasuke itu tidak lucu.

Sasuke tidak bergeming, masih menatap punggung sang kakak yang kini beranjak berdiri menuju kamarnya. Sebelum menyentuh kenop pintu, Pein membalikkan tubuhnya, yang kini sedang menatap Sasuke dingin.

"Karena rasanya sangat menyakitkan, Sasuke."

~oOo~

Telepon rumah Sakura bordering. Kizashi segera melipat Koran yang sedang dibacanya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Ia lalu berjalan ke meja telepon untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapa Kizashi. Sebuah suara menyahut dari seberang sana. Kizashi pun mengenali suara pengacaranya. Dan wajahnya langsung berubah pucat pasi ketika mendengarkan penuturan pengacaranya itu. "A-Apa!?" sergahnya. "Sudah bebas? … Tapi bukannya baru bulan depan?" nafas Kizashi kembali tertahan kala mendengar tuturan pengacaranya di seberang sana. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk tenang. "Be-Begitu? Baiklah. _Arigatou _Ibiki-san."

Kizashi segera menutup telepon itu, ia kemudian terduduk di kursi dengan tubuh lemas. Bersamaan dengan itu, Mebuki yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam, menatap heran suaminya.

"_Daijobu_, Kiza-kun?" Mebuki yang merasa salah dengan suaminya, segera menghampiri Kizashi dan mengelus punggung suaminya itu. Tapi Kizashi hanya terdiam sambil menatap istrinya dengan tatapan nanar. Melihat tatapan suaminya, wajah Mebuki berubah menjadi tatapan bingung dan heran. Namun di otak wanita itu memunculkan satu nama. Dengan bergetar ia memaksakan mulutnya berbicara, meskipun ia berdoa semoga saja tidak terjadi. "Sui… getsu?"

Kizashi mengangguk lesu. "Si brengsek itu mendapatkan remisi karena berkelakuan baik selama di penjara," Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, matanya menyipit. "Dia sangat licik."

Mebuki menghela nafas frustasi. Wanita yang sudah mulai menampakkan kerutan di wajahnya itu mulai sedikit khawatir, terutama dengan anaknya. "Sakura… Bagaimana, Kiza-kun?"

"Dia akan—" Kizashi memberhentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah mereka, "Kita akan lanjutkan lagi," ucapnya pelan.

Mebuki mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menoleh kesamping, mendapati sang anak sedang memegang perutnya dengan muka cemberut.

"Kaa-san.. Makan malamnya jam berapa?" Tanya Sakura lesu, ia merasa perutnya mulai meminta asupan sekarang. "Aku sudah la—" Sakura mengerutkan kening kala melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, "Kaa-san Tou-san kenapa?" lanjutnya kemudian.

Kizashi hanya tersenyum lirih, ia beranjak berdiri dan mengelus kepala anak tunggal kesayangannya itu, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sayang, makan malamnya sudah siap?"

"Ah, i-iya." Mebuki beranjak berdiri. Mendahului Sakura dan Kizashi yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Meskipun demikian, hati Mebuki berkecamuk dan sangat khawatir jika Sakura mengetahui hal ini.

Untuk sesaat lamanya, Sakura menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan bingung. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya dan segera melakukan acara makan malamnya.

~oOo~

Suigetsu berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan di salah satu sudut kota Tokyo. Ia melangkah tanpa tujuan sambil memperhatikan dua orang gelandangan yang sedang tidur berselimutkan koran. Tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali, tapi dia tidak memiliki tempat berteduh. Dan sejak ia berada di penjara, ia juga kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya. Dia betul-betul seorang diri sekarang.

Suigetsu akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur di emperan toko yang ada di jalan itu. Ia memungut sebuah koran yang terjatuh di kakinya untuk dijadikan alas tidur. Tapi baru saja ia berbaring disana, seorang gelandangan menendang tubuhnya.

"Heh! Siapa kau!? Kau tidak boleh tidur disini!" bentak gelandangan itu galak sambil memelototkan matanya.

Tanpa menyahut, Suigetsu bangkit sambil membawa koran itu. Tapi gelandangan itu sudah merebutnya kembali.

"Ini milikku!" bentak gelandangan itu lagi.

Suigetsu tidak berusaha merebut koran itu. Ia berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan wajah penuh dendam, iris matanya menatap jalan di depannya.

"Semuanya sudah direbut oleh si jalang itu…" gumamnya geram, ia kemudian terkekeh, mendapatkan seringai muncul di bibir miliknya. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Sakura!"

~oOo~

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tumpukan bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sedang memandangi sebuah foto berukuran 8R yang baru saja dicetaknya tadi. Di foto itu tampak wajah seorang gadis dengan suraian unik, merah muda. Dengan mata hijau-nya yang sedang menatap serius kearah buku. Tentu saja, Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengamati wajah seorang perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura?" gumam pria itu pelan. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. Mata gelap setajam elang itu masih menatap lekuk wajah perempuan yang kini sedang ia genggam.

Semua orang tahu di sekolah ia menuntut ilmu, hampir semua malah, kalau Sasuke menyukai Sakura. Itu terlihat begitu perhatiannya cowok itu pada gadis satu-satunya yang menarik perhatiannya. Sasuke yakin 100% kalau Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukainya. Meskipun perhatian dan terlihat mengawasinya, Sasuke tidak terang-terangan untuk melindungi perempuan itu. Ia malah melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi, dan ia tidak ingin terlalu mencolok di hadapan gadis yang ia sukai itu. Dan Sasuke semakin tertarik kala ia tahu kalau Sakura merupakan satu-satunya perempuan yang masih 'normal' ketika ada didekatnya.

Ya, kenapa harus dibilang normal? Karena hanya Sakura yang tidak teriak-teriak tidak jelas dengan suara melengking yang mampu mentulikan telinga Sasuke, Sakura juga merupakan perempuan tidak suka mencari perhatian pada semua orang, terkesan tertutup dan pendiam. Membuat Sasuke semakin tertarik padanya.

Sasuke mendekatkan foto itu ke bibirnya, dan menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan seolah foto itu adalah Sakura yang sebenarnya.

Tiba-tiba pintunya dibuka dari luar dan Pein masuk ke kamarnya, Sasuke terkejut bukan main. Dengan terburu-buru ia menyembunyikan foto itu di bawah bantalnya. Namun ketika ia melihat kakak sepupu di ambang pintu, Sasuke yakin tadi Pein sempat melihat aksinya yang konyol itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Pein dingin, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, mata ungu pudarnya menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke tak kalah dingin, "Apa kau pernah mendengar kata sopan santun Onii-san? Seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya!" lanjut Sasuke pura-pura kesal. Namun itu tidak membuat Pein menjadi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa, Sasuke?" ia terkekeh, "Kau mulai menyukai benda mati heh? Sampai menciumnya seperti itu."

_'__Di-Dia melihatnya!'_

"Sudah kubilang, itu. Bukan. Urusanmu." Sasuke menekan semua kata yang ia ucap, membuat Pein memberhentikan tawa kecilnya, "Aku mau makan," ia beranjak berdiri. Meninggalkan Pein yang masih menatap kosong kamar adik sepupunya itu.

Pein mencoba menutup matanya, menghela nafas pendek dan menyusul Sasuke yang sudah mulai makan tanpa menunggu kehadirannya.

**To Be Continued~**

Author curcol :

**Wahahahaa, muncul lagi deh gua. Hehehee, ini PeinSaku & SasuSaku pertamaku loh! Sumpah, susah buanget bikinnya. Hehehe :3**

**Meskipun di chap ini PeinSaku kurang atau malah ENGGAK ADA, tapi di chap depan udh ada interaksi antara mereka kok. Di chap ini saya lebih fokuskan ke SasuSaku, mereka kan seumur, satu sekolah pula. XD**

**Biar saya jelaskan disini, Sasu sama Saku masih sekolah SMA, umur masih 17 tahun. Terus Pein itu udah lulus kuliah, umurnya sekitar 20-an, jadi jangan marah ya readers yang suka Pein malah saya jadiin Pein tua buanget xD**

**Dan juga disini, Suigetsu yang jadi tokoh antagonisnya, ia punya dendam sama Sakura. Dendam apa yaa? Nanti dijelaskan kok di chap depan ato depan ato depannya lagi xDD**

**Disini Pein sama Sasuke sodara, kenapa saya buatnya enggak sama Itachi aja? Ceritanya Itachi kuliah di luar negeri sama orang tuanya yang sering keluar kota, makannya Sasuke sudah dititipkan sama Pein yang merupakan sepupunya. Hehe :3**

**Disini Pein sama Sasu OOC banget ya, saya aja mpe nyadar loh. Tapi jujur saja, kalo nggak dibikin OOC, ni fic nggak bakalan jadi. Maap ya miinna, saya hanya ingin mencurahkan apa yang ada di otak saya ini. X'(**

**Saya juga rada bingung, di Jepang itu ada gelandangan ngga sih? habis saya bikin Suigetsu jadi menderita pada awalnya, yaa itu wajar kan? Dia aja baru keluar dari penjara. Omong-omong, kok bisa sih dia dari penjara? Hmm, itu pasti sudah berhubungan dengan Sakura. Hehe, saya tahu readers semua pasti sudah menebak jalan cerita ni fict abal saya. Hheee xD**

**Akhir kata, ****_RnR? CnC?_**

With love,

- **Uli **


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Mata hitam kelamnya menatap punggung Sakura yang sedang membelakangi dirinya. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati perempuan itu, ia baru saja tiba ketika melihat gadis itu duduk sendirian disana.

Tanpa seizin orang disampingnya, Sasuke duduk dengan angkuhnya. Tidak peduli orang disamping dirinya sedang menatapnya dengan takut.

Sasuke tahu, Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh sembarang orang. Sasuke ingin tahu, apalagi menyangkut gadis ini. Sasuke benar-benar harus tahu.

Dari ekor matanya, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sedang gelisah. Ia menatap dalam iris viridian itu, dan kemudian lelaki itu menghela nafas pendek.

Dari sorot matanya saja, Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Hei." Sapa Sasuke pelan, tidak bermaksud mengagetkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu.

Namun nyatanya, Sakura malah terlonjak dan segera menjaga jarak dari Sasuke, membuat rambut pantat ayam ini sedikit heran. Ia menoleh, kini kepalanya sepenuhnya berhadapan dengan wajah Sakura yang sedikit merona serta ada beberapa bulih keringat di pelipisnya, tapi Sasuke tahu kok, itu bukan kegugupan dalam hal yang abstrak, melainkan Sasuke merasa kalau Sakura itu… takut padanya?

"Kenapa kemarin langsung pulang, hn?" Tanya Sasuke dingin, "Apa kau tidak tahu cara berterima kasih kemarin?"

Sasuke melihat, bahu Sakura sedikit bergetar. Perempuan itu segera menundukkan wajahnya dan memeluk buku catatannya. Membuat Sasuke jadi sedikit bersalah. Dia kan hanya ingin menegur gadis itu, kenapa sekarang dia yang jahat sih?

Perlahan, Sasuke melihat bibir mungil itu mulai bergerak. "A-Ano.. _Arigatou'ne_ Uchiha-san…" Sakura memainkan tangannya gugup, "… Atas yang kemarin.." lanjutnya lirih.

Sasuke kembali menatap gedung belakang sekolah dihadapannya, tidak peduli lagi dengan Sakura yang masih gugup jika berada di dekatnya. "Hn, si bajingan itu memang perlu dihajar. Aku juga masih punya dendam padanya," Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "Dia itu brengsek."

"A-Aku tahu kok," Sakura menghela nafasnya pelan, kemudian menutup matanya perlahan, lalu di bukanya lagi. "Kalau U-Uchiha-san tidak ada.." lengan gadis itu pun bergetar, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan sekarang…"

"Kau kok jadi cengeng begitu sih?" jawab Sasuke dingin, "Itu memang wajar, kekuatanmu kan tidak sebanding dengan dia."

**Deg.**

Kekuatanmu kan tidak sebanding dengan dia.

A-Apa ini?

_"__Hentikan! Kaa-san! Tou-san! TOLONG AKUU!"_

_"__Hahaha! Kau milikku, gadis kecil!"_

_"__KYAAA!"_

Pria… lebih kuat dibandingkan wanita…

Jika wanita melawan seorang pria, maka dengan mudahnya sang pria itu akan mengalahkan sang wanita.

Seperti malam itu.

Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya yang besar perlahan mulai mengecil, keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri, namun ketika ia berjalan satu langkah, kedua lututnya tidak bisa menanggung beban tubuhnya sehingga ia pun terjatuh. Membuat Sasuke yang awalnya tidak menyadari pergerakannya segera menangkap tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"O-Oi! Sakura! Kau kenapa!?" tanyanya panik. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu pucat dibanding biasanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby_-nya, membuat Sakura sedikit membuka matanya. Menampakkan iris hijau yang kosong. Iris emerald yang kini hampa.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam.

Ada apa…

Ada apa dengan Sakura?

~oOo~

Hari itu Pein sedang tidak ada pemotretan. Dan sejak pagi dia tampak sibuk merapikan apartemennya yang sudah mirip kapal pecah yang di telah dipecahkan lagi.

Well, meskipun Pein seorang lelaki, tapi dia harus bertanggung jawab dengan rumah miliknya sendiri kan? Ya jadi wajar saja.

Setelah selesai merapikan ruang tamu dan ruang makan, Pein lalu membawa penyedot debu dan masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Begitu melihat keadaan kamar bernuansa biru tersebut, Pein hanya bisa menatapnya dalam keheningan. Kemudian ia berjalan memunguti pakaian Sasuke yang sudah berpencar ke seluruh sudut kamar.

"Lebih buruk," gumamnya singkat.

Tiba-tiba mata Pein tertumbuk pada selembar foto yang menyembul di bawah bantal. Ia mengambil foto itu dan memperhatikan wajah seorang gadis yang terpampang di sana. Wajahnya hanya menunjukkan kedataran sampai wajahnya sedikit tersentak ketika mengingat ia sempat melihat Sasuke mencium foto itu tadi malam.

Pein menimang foto itu sebentar. Ia menghela nafas pendek, lalu tersenyum miris, "Jadi perempuan ini yang kau maksud hm, Sasuke?" ia meletakkan foto itu di meja, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kejinya hati seorang gadis." Lanjutnya sembari merapikan meja belajar milik adik sepupunya itu.

Setelah selesai, Pein menatap foto itu sekali lagi. Ia mengakui bahwa gadis yang ada di foto itu memang sangat cantik, bahkan tak kalah cantik dengan model-model yang sering difotonya.

Mata gadis itu sangat indah, bagaikan batu emerald asli yang langka, tapi tampak redup dan _melankolis_. Alisnya tebal, hidungnya yang pas dengan bentuk wajahnya, serta kulit putih natural tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Memang Sasuke hebat jika memilih seorang perempuan dari luar.

Dari luar, bukan dari dalam.

Tapi secantik apapun perempuan itu, Pein benar-benar tidak rela bila adik sepupu satu-satunya yang ia miliki jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Ia tidak rela jika Sasuke mengalami nasib seperti dirinya. Memendam sakit hati selama bertahun-tahun karena dikhianati oleh perempuan yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Afraid © Luscania Effect**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn : OOC, bagaikan sinetron, Typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno **

**[ Pein berwujud Yahiko ]**

**Chapter II : Pertemuan**

**_Don't like? Thanks and click Back Button_**

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap seorang wanita muda yang duduk di hadapannya. Wanita itu sangat cantik, usianya sekitar dua puluh lima tahun. Penampilannya penuh wibawa, dan cara berpakaiannya pun terlihat anggun.

"_Konnichiwa_," Wanita itu tersenyum, "Namaku Konan, Psikiater yang menggantikan Kabuto-san untuk sementara." Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sakura.

Sakura menyambut uluran tangannya, "Sa-Sakura Haruno.. _Yoroshiku_." Jawabnya pelan. Ia tampak ragu dengan wanita yang kini sedang ada di hadapannya. "A-Ano… kalau boleh tahu, Kabuto-san apa sedang keluar?" Sakura merapatkan kedua tangannya yang bertautan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia merasa belum terbiasa jika bukan dokter berambut putih itu yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan terhadapnya.

Konan mengulum senyum, seakan gemas dengan tingkah lucu Sakura. "Ke Kanada. Beliau sedang menempuh S3 disana," jawab Konan. Sakura tampak ragu sesaat, jujur saja, ia belum tahu reputasi dokter wanita di depannya ini.

Seakan melihat keraguan disana, Konan tersenyum tipis, "Tenang, tidak usah khawatir, meski aku terkesan belum berpengalaman dan masih muda, aku sudah mempelajari semua rekord-mu selama empat tahun ini." Konan membetulkan posisi duduknya, "Kau juga jangan terlalu formal padaku, anggap saja kita ini teman ya. Kau bisa memanggilku apa saja," jawabnya senang.

Mendengar tuturan Konan, Sakura mengangguk samar, "Ba-Baiklah, senang berkenalan dengan Anda, Konan-neesan." Jawab Sakura, mulai sekarang atau beberapa bulan kedepan, mungkin Sakura harus berurusan dengan perempuan cantik ini. Makannya ia harus bisa mengakrabkan diri, pikirnya. "Kalau Konan-neesan tahu saya…" Sakura tampak sedikit gugup, "Apa Konan-neesan.. tahu semuanya?"

Konan tersenyum, "Aku disini untuk membantumu, Sakura-chan. Tentu saja aku harus tahu semuanya."

Sakura hanya mengangguk samar.

"Kudengar dari Kizashi-san, frekuensi mimpimu bertambah belakangan ini?" Tanya Konan lembut, "Bisa kamu ceritakan padaku, Sakura-chan?"

"Mimpinya sama saja…" Sakura terdiam sesaat, "Kejadian itu…" Sakura meneguk salivanya, "Malah belakangan ini kalau saya di sentuh pria.. itu malah membuat saya jijik—"

Konan mendengarkan penuturan pasiennya dengan seksama serta sekali-kali menganggukkan kepalanya.

~oOo~

Pein meletakkan foto Sakura di meja makan, Sasuke yang ada di depannya hanya bisa mengernyit tidak suka kala Pein sudah duduk di depannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama melempar tatapan tajam, seakan berbicara lewat telepati.

"Apa ini, Sasuke?"

"Itu foto."

Pein menunjuk foto itu, bertepat dengan letak gambar Sakura, "Siapa dia?" Tanya lelaki itu. Sasuke sadar, kini Pein sedang kesal padanya.

Sasuke memberhentikan meminum jus tomatnya, kemudian dengan santai ia menjawab, "Sakura Haruno." Jawab Sasuke padat, singkat, dan tidak jelas.

Pein tersenyum tipis, senyum meremehkan. "Seorang gadis, heh?" seringai Pein mulai muncul perlahan, "Jadi ini yang membuatmu mencium foto itu tadi malam seperti orang gila? Seorang gadis?"

Sasuke berdesis tajam, matanya menyorot ketidak sukaan, "Apa pedulimu?"

"Kau mencintainya huh?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, segeralah lelaki itu merampas foto tersebut dan melangkah ke dapur, meletakkan gelas kotornya disana, kemudian ia berbalik arah menuju kamarnya yang ada di ujung apartemen. Tidak peduli dengan Pein yang masih menatap intens dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti tentang cinta, Sasuke."

**Deg.**

"Apa maksudmu, Pein?" Tanya Sasuke, ia berbalik dan bersandar di pintu depan kamar. "Aku tidak sepertimu yang selalu berpikiran kalau perempuan adalah virus berbahaya!" Nada Sasuke kini sedikit meninggi, kesal terhadap kakak sepupunya itu yang selalu menganggap dirinya masih kecil.

Pein hanya menatapnya datar, ia merasa santai seakan teriakan Sasuke bukan apa-apanya, "Kau itu polos Sasuke, jangan dipancing oleh perempuan itu." Pein menghela nafas pendek, "Lebih baik kau belajar dan fokus ke sekolahmu. Masa depanmu lebih penting dibanding seorang gadis."

"Tapi seorang gadis juga bagian dari masa depan!" teriak Sasuke lagi, tidak mau kalah. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku, ini kehidupanku, aku yang menentukannya, bukan kau!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Aku berbeda denganmu Pein! Sangat berbeda!"

"Tidak ada yang tahu kalau kita berbeda," jawab Pein kalem, tenang ia menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah dilanda kemarahan berapi-api. "Jalan takdir terkadang ada yang sama, dan aku tidak mau kalau kau sama sepertiku." Pein masih menatap dalam onyx Sasuke yang kini terlonjak akibat tatapannya yang begitu menusuk. "Aku tidak mau adikku terluka."

Dua orang itu terdiam, Sasuke yang merasa tersudut kini hanya menatap sang kakak yang sudah berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya. Ia masih terdiam di ruangan kecil tersebut sampai suara tutupan pintu pun terdengar.

~oOo~

Keesokan harinya, Pein menunggu Sakura di gerbang sekolah. Ia tahu hari ini Sasuke sedang ada latihan basket hingga sore, jadi Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan tahu kalau dia menemui perempuan itu. Namun ia sedikit risih kala lelaki itu mendengar pekikan kecil dari beberapa wanita yang sedang melewatinya. Berulang kali Pein mencocokkan wajah gadis-gadis yang keluar dari sana dengan ingatan bagaimana dengan rupa dari Sakura.

Dari foto? Huh, Sasuke sudah mengabadikannya. Jadi tidak ada alasan jika Pein tidak menemukannya.

Tak lama ia melihat gadis berambut merah muda berjalan seorang diri. Mata Pein menyusuri dari atas hingga bawah, mencocokkannya dengan memorinya tentang fisik perempuan itu sekali lagi. Dan setelah ia yakin kalau ia tidak salah orang, ia pun berjalan dengan santai menuju gadis itu. Disentuhnya bahu Sakura yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya, namun tidak disangka-sangka kalau Sakura langsung terlonjak, ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Pein hanya menatap perempuan di depannya. Ia hanya menatap malas mata Sakura yang kini tampak shock. Oh ayolah, apa muka Pein sangat menyeramkan sehingga ia kaget seperti itu?

Sakura hanya bisa menatap Pein dari ekor matanya, tangan kanannya sedang menyentuh dan mengelus bahunya yang disentuh oleh Pein tadi. Sakura menatapnya takut-takut, "A-Ada apa ya?"

"Kau Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Pein sarkastik. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, iris ungu pudarnya hanya menatap intens Sakura yang begitu gugup.

"Y-Ya, Ada apa?" Sakura mencoba bersifat normal, ia memperbaiki tas selempangnya yang sedikit mengendur di bahu mungilnya. Sakura memandang penuh tanya pada pemuda bertubuh atletis dan wajah tampan yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, ditambah lagi rambut oranye-nya yang mencolok, apalagi matanya yang berwarna ungu pucat itu. Sakura merasa tidak pernah bertemu apalagi mengenal pemuda itu, tapi dari mana lelaki dingin bin stoic ini bisa mengetahui namanya?

"Pein Rikudou," Pein memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat, "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura menatap Pein polos, emeraldnya mengerjap-ngerjap, "Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti," Ia berjalan melewati Sakura, "Ayo ikut aku."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis. Siapa dia? Kenapa seakan-akan dia mengenal sosok Sakura begitu baik? "Tidak disini saja?"

"Disini tidak aman," Pein memberhentikan langkahnya, kemudian berjalan lagi. "Nanti ada seseorang yang melihat kita."

Sakura hanya menatap punggung Pein yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia sedikit takut kalau ia berjalan dengan orang asing sendirian. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan kalau Pein bukan sosok laki-laki sembarangan, akhirnya Sakura berjalan mengikuti arah Pein menjauhi sekolah. Meskipun Sakura masih menjaga jarak dengannya.

~oOo~

Kizashi dan Mebuki duduk berhadapan dengan Konan. Siang itu mereka memang mengadakan pertemuan untuk membicarakan hasil terapi terakhir Sakura.

"Jadi kejadiannya sudah empat tahun yang lalu," Konan menghela nafas, "Saat Anda sedang membangun rumah dan salah satu anak buah Kizashi-san mendatangi Sakura yang sedang tertidur malam itu—" Konan menatap Kizashi lirih, "Lalu memperkosanya?"

Kizashi menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Mebuki hanya menunduk, meresapi kesalahannya pada masa lalu mengerikan itu. Kizashi hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Mebuki erat, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Mebuki menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Seandainya saja kami tidak meninggalkannya sendirian…" Mebuki menatap Konan lemas, seakan meminta pertolongan. "Pasti dia tidak akan seperti ini…"

Konan mencoba tersenyum, "_Gomen'ne_, saya turut prihatin dengan peristiwa yang dialami Sakura-chan," kata Konan pelan, "Tapi saya senang Anda bisa berbicara dengan saya tentang hal ini. Saya akan mencoba meringankan beban Sakura-chan di terapi selanjutnya."

Kizashi tersenyum lirih, seakan senang dengan persetujuan Konan, ia terdiam sesaat kala Konan melanjutkan bicaranya, "Kudengar.. Suigetsu baru saja bebas?"

Pria berumur empat puluhan itu mengangguk samar, "Itulah yang menjadi pikiran kami belakangan ini, Konan-san. Menurutmu, apa kami harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sakura?"

"Untuk apa memberitahukan hal itu kalau akan memperparah keadaannya? Lelaki itu sudah bebas atau belum, tidak akan banyak pengaruhnya bagi Sakura-chan." Jawab Konan serius.

"Konan-san benar, Kiza-kun." Mebuki menghapus air matanya yang sempat keluar, "Belum tahu saja dia sudah bermimpi buruk setiap malam, apalagi dia sampai tahu.."

"Sekarang yang paling penting adalah memulihkan kepercayaan dirinya terhadap laki-laki sehingga kehidupan Sakura-chan bisa kembali normal," kata Konan sembari melipat kedua tangannya, "Apa Sakura-chan punya teman laki-laki?"

Kizashi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Dia bahkan tidak punya teman sejak kejadian itu. Kakashi-sensei sebagai wali kelasnya berkata kalau Sakura lebih suka sendirian dan menutup dirinya."

Konan menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat muram. "Saya rasa kondisinya sebagai anak tunggal yang biasa bermain sendiri di rumah juga berpengaruh. Kusarankan agar Kizashi-san dan Mebuki-san mendorongnya untuk mengajak siapapun main kerumah, supaya rasa sosialisasinya bisa timbul."

~oOo~

Pein berjalan ke sebuah café yang ada di bawah gedung apartemen tempat ia dan Sasuke tinggal, diikuti oleh Sakura yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

Sakura Haruno duduk dihadapan Pein sambil memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sejak tadi ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di dekat orang yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatinya juga dipenuhi pertanyaan mengapa Pein mengajaknya ke tempat itu, dan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Pein dengannya?

Café itu tampak sepi, mereka mengambil posisi meja paling pojok dekat kaca kedap suara. Membuat keheningan makin mengental di sekitar mereka sampai seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa daftar menu.

Sakura mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil memperhatikan buku menu tersebut, kadang ia berpikir kapan terakhir ia berjalan-jalan diluar sejak peristiwa itu. Ia menatap Pein yang masih menatapnya dengan malas, menunggu persetujuan darinya.

"Umm.. Aku lemon tea saja." Kata Sakura pelan, sedangkan pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanannya.

"Kopi," lanjut Pein singkat.

Keheningan masih terjadi pada saat pelayan tersebut meninggalkan mereka. Pein menatap jalan raya yang berada di sampingnya. Ia merasa menikmati kesendiriannya sehingga menganggap Sakura itu tidak ada.

Sakura yang masih memainkan tali tas-nya memandangnya dengan bingung, kalau orang ini mau bicara dengannya kenapa sekarang tidak mulai bicaranya?

"Ri—"

"Pein." Potong Pein, mata ungu pudarnya menatap tajam Sakura.

"Uhm, Pein-san," kata Sakura gugup, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Mata Pein mendelik kearah Sakura, "Menurutmu?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan lelaki ini, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Baiklah," Pein menyandarkan punggungnya kearah kursi café, "Jauhi adikku,"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika suara berat itu terdengar di gendang telinganya. Matanya menangkap sebersit rasa tidak suka disana, mata ungu pudar Pein memancarkan—kebencian?

"Adik? Kau punya adik?" emerald-nya menyipit, "Siapa?"

"Uchiha," Pein menatap langsung ke Sakura, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Uchiha-san?"

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura terlalu bingung dengan perkataan Pein. Menjauhi Uchiha itu? memang dia ada salah apa?

"Kenapa… Kenapa kau menyuruhku? Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya."

Pein mendengus meremehkan, "Tidak dekat? Hmph, jangan bercanda."

Sakura mengernyitkan alis, tidak suka dengan pendapat Pein yang seolah mengejeknya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?"

"Mauku?" jawab Pein sarkastik. "Jauhi adikku."

**Brak!**

"Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya!" Sakura menatap tajam kearah Pein yang masih santai di kursinya, "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Tapi kalian sekelas, bukan? Tidak mungkin kalau kalian tidak saling kenal." Pein menatap Sakura yang kini berdiri, "Kau suka padanya kan? Jadi lebih baik jauhi adikku daripada aku harus turun tangan." Iris ungu itu melihat kemarahan di mata Sakura.

"APA!?" teriak Sakura menggelegar, membuat pelayan yang ingin mengantar minuman mereka berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat duduk mereka, "Apa aku tidak salah dengar hah?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku suka pada Uchiha itu? Tidak! Pein-san, kau salah paham!"

Pein mendengus kesal, matanya masih beradu dengan mata Sakura yang kini menampakkan kemarahan yang berapi-api. Lelaki berambut oranye itu menatap Sakura dari atas sampai ke bawah, "Kau… munafik."

Sakura terdiam sesaat.

Apa tadi dia tidak salah dengar?

Siapa sebenarnya yang munafik disini?

"Banyak para gadis yang jatuh hati pada adikku, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak perempuan…" Pein tersenyum tipis, "Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta pada perempuan munafik seperti kau?"

~oOo~

Suigetsu berjalan dengan lunglai sambil memegangi kepalanya. Batinnya tersiksa dengan keterpurukan hidup yang sedang dihadapinya. Setelah bebas ia langsung mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya, namun orang tuanya menolak kehadirannya, bahkan kekasihnya juga menolaknya. Di kepalanya kembali terdengar suara Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan kekasihnya yang menolak mentah-mentah dirinya.

_"__Aku benci padamu!" teriak mantan kekasihnya, "Aku tidak mau punya suami bajingan seperti kau dan sudah di penjara! Kau sudah kelewatan, Suigetsu!"_

_"__Usaha keluarga kita hancur gara-gara kelakuanmu!" teriak Tou-sannya. "Sejak kau masuk penjara, orang-orang di pasar tidak ada yang mau beli daging dengan kita lagi! Dasar bajingan!"_

_"__Mulai sekarang Kaa-san tidak menganggap kamu anak lagi. Carilah jalan hidupmu sendiri! Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini!"_

Suigetsu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Semua gara-gara cewek sialan itu!" teriaknya geram, giginya saling beradu, membuat suara tidak indah dari mulutnya.

Suigetsu berjalan dengan tidak fokus, ia hanya mengikuti kemana pun kakinya melangkah. Ia juga tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, pria berambut putih itu pun tidak melihat dua orang yang sedang berjalan sambil menggotong kaca di depan café, tempat Pein dan Sakura ada di dalamnya. Ia lalu menabrak kedua orang itu dan kaca itu jatuh di lantai dan menimbulkan suara berisik.

**PRANG!**

~oOo~

**BRAK!**

Oke, mungkin meja itu akan hancur kalau kau pukul sekali lagi, Sakura.

"Kau pikir aku apa!?" sergahnya. "Maaf sekali lagi, aku bahkan tidak pernah terjerat oleh pesona Uchiha itu! Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Tapi memang kau kan yang menggodanya?" suara berat Pein menimpal, "Dia bahkan tidak seperti dulu, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang pendiam dan dingin, kini jadi menjadi sosok yang agak lembut jika dengan wanita. Terutama kau." Matanya menatap dingin Sakura, "Dia bahkan jadi sering melawanku."

"Apa kaitannya denganku!?" teriak Sakura, "Berubahnya Uchiha itu tidak ada sangkut-pautnya denganku! Aku bukan seorang perempuan tidak tahu diri yang kerjanya hanya menggoda para lelaki! Kau pikir aku jalang hah!?"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu," Jawab Pein kalem, "Tapi kau adalah dampak besar bagi adikku, jadi… menjauhlah dari dia."

**PRANG!**

Belum lagi Sakura membalas argument Pein yang menusuk menyakitkan itu, Sakura dan Pein mendengar suara berisik dari luar. Sakura menoleh keluar ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, namun matanya langsung membelalak ketika melihat wajah Suigetsu di luar sana. Wajah putih Sakura menjadi berubah pucat, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Dan sesaat kemudian ia hilang kesadaran dan terjatuh.

Pein yang melihat itu mengernyitkan alis ketika melihat Sakura terjatuh dan pingsan. Tadi dia berteriak-teriak, kenapa sekarang pakai acara pingsan segala?

Pein melihat tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh di lantai selama beberapa detik, kemudian ia berdiri dan segera membawa Sakura ala _bridal style_, keluar dari café tersebut, menghiraukan suara bising yang sempat membuat dirinya dan Sakura memberhentikan perdebatan mereka. Pein berjalan dengan wajah dingin dan menuju apartemennya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran pada orang di sekelilingnya.

"Perempuan memang merepotkan."

~oOo~

Pein meletakkan tubuh Sakura diatas sofa. Setelah itu ia menutup pintu apartemennya.

Ia menatap datar tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah di sofa, membuatnya menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia membuka jaketnya dan segera menjauh ke dapur, mengambil air es dan kain, untuk menyadarkan Sakura yang tampak pingsan. Well, mungkin dengan mengompresnya Sakura cepat sadar bukan? Semakin dia cepat sadar, semakin cepat dia pergi. Itu yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda berambut oranye ini.

Pada saat beberapa detik Pein ke dapur, Sakura kembali memperoleh kesadarannya. Perlahan-lahan matanya terbuka, menampakkan sinar hijau muda yang sedikit redup. Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan dekat pintu dapur.

Tapi Pein keluar dari dapur yang matanya masih fokus ke baskom air dingin serta kain lap yang ada di dalamnya. Membuat mereka saling tabrak, namun Pein tidak terjatuh lengkap dengan baskom di kedua tangannya, namun nasib sayang malah berpihak ke Sakura yang terpental jatuh ke lantai.

**Brukh.**

Bukannya menolong, Pein malah masih terdiam di tempatnya, menatap Sakura dengan datar. "Kau sudah sadar?"

_'__Kalau aku belum sadar, tidak mungkin aku berjalan seperti ini bodoh!'_ jerit Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia buru-buru bangkit kembali. Tapi karena tidak hati-hati, perempuan bersurai merah muda itu terjatuh dengan indah ke lantai—dengan posisi bokong menyentuh lantai duluan.

**Brukh.**

Pein hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek ketika mendengar suara pekikan dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia menaruh baskom itu di meja dan menatap Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai, ia bersandar di pintu dapur, menatap dingin perempuan di depannya ini ; yang masih meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus bokongnya.

"Jangan bertingkah bodoh." Komentar Pein singkat. Tidak ada minat bantu sama sekali.

Sakura segera berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak di sofa, tidak menegur Pein yang masih ada di tempatnya.

Saat Sakura sudah bersiap pulang, Pein menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran. Ya, penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba perempuan ini pingsan?

"Hei… Haruno." Gumam Pein, menatap dingin Sakura yang sudah bersiap pulang, "Kenapa tadi pingsan?"

Tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba membeku, Ia kembali teringat pada Suigetsu yang dilihatnya, dengan lemas ia terduduk di sofa. Wajahnya tampak ketakutan. Tubuhnya kembali menggigil seperti orang kedinginan, nafasnya pun memburu.

Pein menatapnya tanpa reaksi, Pein tahu kalau ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, dari bahunya yang terlihat bergetar hebat. Pein tahu ada yang tidak beres disini. "Hei, Haruno…"

Sakura masih tidak bergeming, gadis itu meringkuk ketakutan dengan tubuh menggigil diatas sofa. Ia kembali terbayang pada malam mengerikan itu, malam yang membuatnya seperti ini, malam yang membuatnya berubah total dari dirinya yang dulu. Malam jahanam itu kembali. Malam dimana Suigetsu—memperkosanya dengan keji.

Entah di apartemen Pein kali ini panas atau tidak, tapi pemilik rumah yakin kalau dia sudah menyalakan AC disini. Tapi kenapa perempuan ini mengeluarkan keringat?

Baik baik, lebih baik kau periksa keadaannya, Pein.

Pein pun menghela nafas pasrah, ia berjalan dengan malas menuju sofa tempat Sakura meringkuk. Ia sampai di depan sofa, menatap Sakura yang kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Pein berdecak pelan, "Kau kenapa Haruno? Tidak ada setan disini," kata Pein. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sakura, ia pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sofa, Pein menatap Sakura yang masih bergetar takut, seakan-akan Pein adalah monster.

Monster? Demi Tuhan.

Sakura masih diam ditempatnya, bahkan Pein yakin kalau Sakura tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan pelan ia mencoba untuk menyentuh lengan mungil gadis itu, "Oi,"

Baru tersentuh sedikit saja, Sakura langsung tersentak dan menjauhkan tangannya dengan jijik. Ketika sadar Pein sedang ada dihadapannya, ia segera beranjak berdiri dan mundur beberapa langkah, menatap Pein dengan pandangan ngeri dan waspada.

Pein yang menyadarinya kembali berdiri dan menatap Sakura datar, "Kau aneh." Kata Pein dingin.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu masuk. Namun saat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, Sakura dikagetkan pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat, iris hijaunya membulat sempurna kala melihat 'satu lagi laki-laki' yang ada di sekitarnya.

Uchiha Sasuke, terkejut ketika melihat Sakura sekarang ada dihadapannya. Ia menatap bingung Sakura yang masih mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke dengan ketakutan, "Sakura?"

Mereka bertatapan sesaat, namun mereka tidak berkata apa-apa. Sakura segera berlari keluar dari sana. Melewati Sasuke yang tepat di depannya tadi.

**Blam.**

"Pein,"

Sasuke masih terdiam di lantai ia berpijak, tidak menatap sang kakak sepupu yang masih ada di depan sofa. Pein menghela nafas pendek, Sasuke sepertinya ingin mengintrogasinya kali ini.

"Kenapa Sakura ada disini?"

"Aku mengajaknya kesini."

"Untuk apa?" Tanpa sadar, Sasuke sudah mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku-kuku jarinya memutih. Ia masih teringat jelas ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat berbeda, hampir sama dengan kejadian tadi pagi di taman sekolah. Hanya saja, ini lebih parah. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura?"

Pein melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Hanya berbicara sebentar." Kata Pein, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Lalu kenapa wajahnya pucat begitu hah?" Nada Sasuke mulai tidak terkendali, "Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya…" geram Sasuke tertahan, mencoba menghilangkan luapan emosi yang muncul di benaknya.

"Sasuke, aku tidak melakukan apapun." Pein mulai berjalan menuju kamar, tubuhnya terasa letih. "Dia saja yang berlebihan."

"Apa maksudmu berlebihan?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik. "Kau jangan menghinanya, Pein."

"Aku tidak menghinanya," Pein membuka pintu kamar, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi… Dia aneh."

**Blam.**

Kini di sore itu, Sasuke kembali sendirian di ruang tamu apartemen. Ditinggal oleh sang kakak sepupu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Giginya bergelemetuk keras.

Harus tahu.

Sasuke harus tahu apa yang terjadi disini.

"Sakura…"

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, tempat abadi milik Pein, sang pemilik kamar sedang terduduk di kasurnya. Pein hanya menatap layar handphone-nya yang kini menampilkan _account_ jejaring sosial-nya. Namun ia sama sekali tidak fokus, pikirannya melayang pada satu orang yang baru meninggalkan rumahnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"…"

**To Be Continued ~**

.

.

.

.

Author curcol : 

**Holaaaa, chap 2 update niih! Hehe, SASUKE OOC! SAKURA OOC! PEIN KAGAK! Hahahhaha :v iya sih. saya berpikir kaya gitu. **

**Tapi bagi Sakura, mungkin ada bertanya-tanya kenapa Sakura gagap? Ya, itu adalah akibat dari trauma. Apalagi seseorang yang baru kamu kenal sudah tahu rahasia besarmu, pasti nggak enak kan? Jadi saya berpikir kaya gitu. Hehe, kalo merasa terganggu, maaf yaa ~ :3**

**Nah disini pada tau kan kenapa Sakura jadi takut sama cowok? Ya gara-gara Suigetsu sih. nyentuh2 Saku padahal udh punya cewek, #lirikKarin**

**Nah, disini PeinSaku sudah ada kan? Meskipun kaga ada rasa romansa-nya sama sekali, tapi kan mereka udh saling kenal. Jadi tinggal enak deh bwt chap depan, hihihihi. X3**

* * *

**Special Thanks To :**

**tohko ohmiya, Nickyy09, Zoccshan, angodess, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, Bunny, natsukiamon, Kokoro dozo, Loverz, Guest, Monkey D. Portgas, Uzumaki Ojan, Kaos Kaki, IchiHime love, Sweety Nime**

* * *

**Terima kasih banyak atas yg mereview kemaren! Saya sangat terharu ketika reviewers suka sama cerita saya. Bahkan ada yg udh tau pokok permasalahannya disini! ^^**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mind to RnR again? Or Concrit? Manis, pedes, asem, pahit terseraaah~! :'D**


	3. Chapter 3: Kebetulan?

Suigetsu berdiri di depan sebuah proyek bangunan. Ia menatap mandor proyek itu dengan wajah merah padam menahan marah. Sementara mandor itu hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian dan jijik. Yang kita ketahui adalah Kisame Hoshigaki, mantan teman lama Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak menerimamu!" kata Kisame sambil mendorong tubuh Suigetsu. Suigetsu terjajar beberapa langkah ke belakang, "Heh, aku sama sekali tidak mau punya anak buah bekas narapidana sepertimu!"

"Tch, dasar sombong," sahut Suigetsu marah, "Kau dulu sepertiku! Hanya jadi tukang bangunan!"

"Tapi aku mencapai posisi seperti sekarang karna tingkah laku-ku yang bersih!" sahut Kisame kesal, "Tidak sepertimu! Kizashi-san meminta membangun rumahnya, tapi kau…" Ia tersenyum meremehkan, "Malah memperkosa anaknya."

Emosi Suigetsu terpancing mendengar ucapan Kisame yang pernah menjadi teman lamanya itu. Ia maju ke depan dan langsung menyerang tinjunya ke rahang Kisame. Mereka pun mulai bergumul hingga dipisahkan oleh beberapa orang disana.

"Dasar bajingan!" umpat pria berambut biru tua itu sambil menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Suigetsu sudah mau maju lagi untuk memukul mandor itu. Tapi anak buah Kisame yang ada disana langsung memegangi tangannya erat-erat.

"Aku sudah menganggap kalau kita tidak saling kenal! Aku tidak sudi berteman dengan mantan narapidana!" kata Kisame sambil menatap anak buahnya, "Usir dia dari sini!" perintahnya.

Suigetsu pun di dorong keluar dari tempat itu. Dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi, Suigetsu langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia lalu berjalan dengan perasaan kesal bercampur hampa. Dan dendamnya pada Sakura semakin membara.

_'__Keadaanku jauh lebih baik ketika masih di penjara. Disana kan aku tidak mungkin dibiarkan mati kelaparan. Aku harus membalas dendamku pada Sakura,' _Suigetsu duduk di tembok gang kecil, menyeringai puas. _'Lagipula kalau aku melakukannya, pasti aku akan di penjara lagi. Itu lebih baik daripada harus sengsara seperti ini,'_ orang itu pun terkekeh, _'Tunggu aku, Sakura sayang…'_

~oOo~

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Perempuan itu langsung menangis histeris ketika melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

"K-Kaa-san… Tou-san.. Hiks—" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau Su-Sui..Hiks—Suigetsu sudah bebas!?" tubuhnya tampak bergetar. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaannya yang kini berantakan.

"S-Saat kulihat dia di ja-jalan tadi… kupikir aku sudah gila!" teriaknya sambil terjatuh di lantai. Kedua orang tuanya hanya bisa terdiam ketika melihat anaknya seperti ini.

Mebuki segera menghampiri putrinya dan memeluknya, "Kami berdua mencari saat yang tepat untuk memberitahukannya padamu, Saku." Wanita itu menghela nafas, "Kami sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kau akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini.."

"Lagipula tidak ada bedanya kamu tahu atau tidak. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." kata Kizashi sambil membelai mahkota merah muda putrinya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Waktu dia masih di penjara, bayangannya saja sudah membuatku gila!" Air mata Sakura mengalir deras ketika melihat bayangan Suigetsu yang kini menyeringai kejam padanya. "Apalagi kalau dia berkeliaran di luar sana… a-aku.. a-aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa! K-Kaa-san…" Sakura mempererat pelukannya pada Mebuki, "Aku takut…."

Mereka terdiam. Kizashi dan Mebuki saling bertukar pandang, sebagai orang tua, mereka mengerti akan ketakutan Sakura.

"Ssstt.." Mebuki tersenyum, "Ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san disini… Saku tidak perlu takut. Kamu aman sekarang sayang."

Kizashi melipat tangannya di dada, ia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Walaupun kemungkinan Suigetsu mengganggumu lagi, lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga," Ia tersenyum, "Mulai sekarang kau berangkat dan pulang dengan Genma saja ya,"

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan, semoga saja dengan hal ini ia tidak akan bertemu pria itu lagi.

Yeah, semoga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Afraid © Luscania Effect**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warn : OOC, bagaikan sinetron, Typo(s), AU, etc.**

**Pein Rikudou x Sakura Haruno **

**[ Pein berwujud Yahiko ]**

**Chapter III : Kebetulan?**

_Don't like? Thanks and click Back Button_

**ENJOY!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, hampir seharian itu ia mengurung diri di kamarnya. Kizashi dan Mebuki merasa khawatir melihat keadaan putri mereka. Akhirnya mereka menghubungi Konan untuk menanyakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk mengurangi depresi Sakura, tapi Konan malah menyuruh mereka membawa Sakura menemuinya walaupun sebenarnya hari itu Sakura tidak ada jadwal terapi.

"Tidak mungkin saya bisa menerima seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam hidup saya, Konan-nee…" tutur Sakura dengan tubuh terbaring di sebuah sofa panjang. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berkonsultasi dengan Konan.

Mata Sakura menerawang ke langit-langit ruangan serba putih itu, tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Ka-Karena… saya merasa jijik dan tubuh saya selalu gemetar tak terkendali bila mereka menyentuh saya. Meskipun itu hanya sentuhan biasa…" gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya serta menutup kedua kelopak mata emerald itu, "A-Ada seseorang… Namanya… Uchiha—Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Dia menyukaimu?" tanya Konan sembari duduk di bangku miliknya.

"Y-Ya. Sudah beberapa bulan ini saya tahu kalau U-Uchiha-san menyukai saya. Tapi saya tidak pernah menggubrisnya." Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terduduk lemas di sofa yang telah disediakan. "Saya… tidak bisa, Konan-neesan.." Sakura menutup matanya, "Selain takut dan jijik, saya juga merasa tidak berharga di matanya. Bagaimana jika dia tahu bahwa saya sudah—uhk.." Sakura terdiam, tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak suci lagi?" tanya Konan lembut.

Sakura sedikit tersentak, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Konan tersenyum pengertian, "Sakura-chan, zaman sekarang kesucian tidak begitu penting dalam hubungan cinta. Ada banyak hal lain yang jauh lebih penting, seperti perasaan dan kecocokan," ia mengelus rambut panjang Sakura yang tampak sedikit kusut, "Menurutku tentang si Uchiha, kupikir dia serius. Dia terus berjuang meski kamu tidak pernah membalasnya." Matanya yang coklat menatap lirih kristal hijau yang kini redup, "Jadi belajarlah untuk menghargai perasaan orang lain, Sakura-chan."

"T-Tapi… Saya takut, Konan-nee.." kata Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Banyak hal yang membuat saya tidak bisa menerimanya. Ba-bayangan Suigetsu masih terus menghantui saya… bahkan saya tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian itu." setetes liquid bening muncul di mata kiri Sakura yang sudah terhiasi oleh air mata, "B-Bagaimana Uchiha-san tahu semua ketidaknormalan hidup saya? D-Dia pasti akan mundur, Konan-neesan… dan saya takut… dia akan hiks—" Konan menghela nafas, "Membenci saya…"

"Kamu menyukainya, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menggeleng lagi. Ia menghapus air mata yang sempat keluar dari kelopaknya, meninggalkan bekas di pipi ranum-nya. "E-Entahlah. Sepertinya saya hanya menganggapnya teman biasa. Dan hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati saya. Mu-Mungkin yang lain sedikit ragu karna melihat saya lebih suka menyendiri…"

Konan mengelus pipi Sakura yang sedikit basah. "Tapi sebenarnya kamu butuh teman?"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, "Uhm. Ta-tapi saya tidak tahu, Konan-neesan.. apa dengan mempunyai seorang teman bisa menyembuhkan rasa kesepian saya. Walau Tou-san dan Kaa-san selalu mendampingi setiap saat, tapi tetap saja saya merasa…" Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "… Sendirian."

Konan mengangguk perlahan, matanya menatap Sakura iba.

'_Padahal masih muda, kenapa dia memiliki beban yang berat… Kami-sama?'_

~oOo~

Sasuke menatap kediaman yang ada di depannya dengan sedikit gelisah. Pemuda itu sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menghela nafas dan memperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah kelewat 'sempurna'. Tangannya terkepal keras, mata kelamnya menatap tajam pintu masuk yang sudah ada di depannya, siap untuk dimasuki.

_'__Jangan pengecut, Sasuke!'_

Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpul banyak-banyak dalam benak, tangan kanannya mulai terangkat dan mulai memencet bel. Seharian ini pemuda _stoic_ itu resah karena tidak melihat Sakura di sekolah. Sebenarnya tadi siang ia ingin langsung ke rumah sesudah pulang sekolah, tapi Pein menyuruhnya memasak untuk makan malam mereka karena pria itu masih sibuk di lokasi pemotretan.

_Cekrek._

_Deg!_

Sasuke dapat melihat perlahan pintu mulai terbuka, menampakkan siluet wanita yang kini sudah mulai cukup umur. Ketika pintu mulai terbuka lebar, wanita yang kini di depan Sasuke sedikit merona kala melihat Sasuke secara total. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ternyata orang tua masih terkena pesonanya, heh?

"… Si-Siapa ya?" tanya Mebuki gugup. Oh, rasanya ia sudah lama tidak melihat pemuda ganteng seperti ini! mata Mebuki berbinar-binar senang.

Sedangkan Sasu yang dapat melihat keantusiasan Mebuki, hanya bisa membungkuk hormat, "_Konnichiwa_, apa ini rumah Sakura Haruno?"

Mebuki tersenyum lembut, "Ya. Ada apa?"

Sasuke tampak menyodorkan buku kecil ke Mebuki, "Saya ingin memberikan ini pada Sakura, Obaa-san." Mebuki tampak terkesiap ketika melihat buku pelajaran yang disodorkan padanya. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Mebuki bertanya dengan lembut. "Kamu… teman Sakura?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mebuki tampak sedikit terkejut, matanya mulai berbinar-binar senang. Ia mengesampingkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, "Ayo, silahkan masuk!"

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak curiga, berjalan masuk menuju ruang tamu. Matanya mulai menjelajah isi rumah. Terlihat sederhana dan rapi, nyaman untuk ditempati. Mebuki mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa, dan Sasuke pun menurutinya. Mebuki menyodorkan ocha hangat yang disambut oleh Sasuke, ia dapat melihat Mebuki tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mebuki senang.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Baa-san."

Mata Mebuki berbinar ketika mendengar jawaban Sasuke, lelaki tampan ini seorang Uchiha? "Kamu teman baik Sakura?"

Pemuda berambut kelam itu hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Teman baik? Apa dia bisa dibilang teman baik? Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Tidak juga."

Mebuki terkekeh ketika melihat Sasuke yang tampak kikuk di hadapannya. Ah, rasanya ia senang ketika mendengar Sakura sudah mempunyai teman. Kemudian wanita itu beranjak berdiri, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan ocha-nya.

Tak lama Sasuke melihat Sakura berjalan kearahnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat canggung ketika melihat siapa yang datang mengunjunginya.

"Hai." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kau sakit?"

Sakura diam saja. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Dia hanya kurang enak badan, Sasuke-kun. Besok juga sudah masuk sekolah lagi," sahut Mebuki sambil menepuk pundak Sakura yang masih diam. "Saku, Kaa-san tinggal dulu ya? Temani Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mengangguk pelan, kemudian ia mendengar suara langkah kaki ibunya yang menjauh.

"Baa-san baik ya," kata Sasuke ketika dia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Sakura di ruang tamu itu. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraan di wajahnya, "Sepertinya mereka setuju kalau aku sering datang kemari." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Well, ada kesempatan kan?

Sakura terdiam, wajahnya tampak resah. Sebenarnya gadis itu malas meladeni Sasuke dan kembali ke kamarnya, tapi orang ini sudah berbaik hati mengunjungi dan mengantarkan catatan pelajaran hari ini. Maka dengan sangat sangat terpaksa Sakura harus menekan rasa kantuknya dan menemani Sasuke mengobrol.

_'__Ck, merepotkan.' _

Percakapan mereka harus terpotong ketika mendengar suara petir yang menggelegar di luar rumah. Tak lama turun rintik-rintik air yang perlahan menjadi deras serta langit yang gelap. Membuat Sakura harus menyalakan lampu ruang tamu saking gelapnya.

"Hujan?" gumam Sasuke ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim email untuk Pein.

"Daritadi kan memang sudah mendung." Sahut Sakura, "Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kesini. Aku kan bisa pinjam catatan di sekolah besok…"

Sasuke bersandar di sofa, "Sebenarnya aku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk mengantar catatan untukmu," Sasuke menggaruk belakang rambutnya, "Tapi aku juga minta maaf untuk—"

"Sudahlah," Potong Sakura, ia tampak menghela nafas. "Dia hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Dari siapa? Darimu?" tanya Sasuke tenang. "Sepertinya lebih cocok kalau dibilang aku yang mengganggumu kan?" Kata Sasuke dan langsung meminum ochanya.

Sakura tertawa, Sasuke menaikkan alis. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak tahu letak lucunya dimana di perkataannya tadi. Mereka lalu melanjutkan percakapan ke hal lain, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson dari luar.

"Dia datang," Sasuke beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju teras. Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, "Siapa?" Ia berjalan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang, berniat mengantarnya ke pintu rumah.

"Pein," jawab Sasuke, "Tadi aku sudah mengirimnya email. Kalau tunggu hujan berhenti, sampai kapan aku bisa pulang, hn? Kau ingin aku disini terus?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

Sakura terdiam, pipinya bersemu ketika melihat senyum Sasuke yang bernilai langka. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak terpengaruh. "Dasar… hati-hati ya.." Sakura tersenyum tipis, "Jaa.."

Sakura segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, buru-buru Sasuke segera menarik tangannya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu langsung melonjak kaget dan menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat serta keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya, "Gomen'ne," gumam Sasuke penuh sesal. "Aku baru sadar kalau kau tidak suka disentuh. Tapi kuharap kau ingin berkenalan dengannya."

_'__Kami sudah saling kenal!'_ teriak Sakura. Namun ia hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika melihat sosok orang menyebalkan mulai jalan menghampirinya dengan payung.

'_Dasar muka tembok!'_ jerit Sakura kala melihat wajah Pein yang masih datar, tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun.

Di tengah hujan lebat, Pein dan Sakura bertatapan sesaat. Mata Pein menatap kesal gadis kecil yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan adiknya, ia kemudian berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil, "Sasuke, kita pulang."

"Tunggu," Sasuke menahan langkah kakaknya, "Ini rumah Sakura, setidaknya beri salam dulu padanya!"

Pein melepas genggaman Sasuke dengan kasar, membuat adiknya itu menatap heran ketika Pein menatapnya balik. "Masuk."

"Eh?" Sasuke tercengang, "Tapi—"

"Masuk, Sasuke."

"Nii—"

"Masuk!" bentak Pein tertahan, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya kaget. Lelaki berambut hitam itu mendesah kesal dan segera melewati Pein menuju mobilnya.

Setelah memastikan Sasuke aman, Sakura menatap Pein dengan perasaan sedikit menciut. Tatapan lelaki itu tampak menakutkan dibanding biasanya, membuat Sakura jadi sedikit bergetar saat Pein berjalan pelan menuju dirinya.

Setelah sampai di hadapan gadis itu, Pein menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap Sakura dengan mata menyipit, Pein tampak marah.

Dia benar-benar tidak senang.

"Sudah kubilang, jauhi dia." Bisik Pein geram.

Sasuke yang melihat dalam kaca mobil hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengar itu, segera mengangkat dagunya sambil melotot marah. "Ini rumahku! Sasuke yang datang kesini, dan aku tidak pernah mengundangnya datang! Jadi—" Sakura menusuk-nusuk bahu Pein dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "Kau salah alamat kalau menyuruhku menjauhinya, lebih baik suruh adikmu itu yang MENJAUHIKU!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam rumah. Meninggalkan Pein yang masih menatapnya kesal.

Akhirnya, Pein beranjak menuju mobilnya. Menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan, ia segera menjalankan Ferrari-nya dan meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

~oOo~

Mebuki berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan wajah panik. Sementara itu Genma sedang mengutak-atik mesin mobilnya yang mogok.

"Apa masih bisa, Genma?" tanya Siska khawatir, "Apa kau sudah memperbaikinya kemarin?"

Genma menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menunduk hormat pada Mebuki, "Maaf Mebuki-sama, sepertinya mobil ini harus segera diperbaiki." Genma segera menenggakkan tubuhnya kembali dan mengecek mesin mobil lagi, "Padahal minggu lalu baru saya servis…"

Mebuki menghela nafas kesal. Berulang kali ia melihat jam ditangannya.

_'__Sebentar lagi Sakura pulang dan hari ini dia tidak membawa ponsel. Jadi bagaimana memberitahukan padanya untuk menunggu di sekolah sampai aku datang? Dia kan keras kepala,'_ Pikir Mebuki. _'Atau… aku meminta Kiza-kun saja yang menjemputnya, ya?'_

Mebuki mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menekan angka dua untuk panggilan cepat ke ponsel suaminya. Dan begitu Kizashi menerima panggilannya, ia langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mobilnya.

"Iya, Kiza-kun. Sekarang Genma sedang memeriksa mesinnya. Kiza-kun bisa jemput Sakura? … Apa!? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku kalau kau sedang di Kyoto!? Baik baik, aku cari taksi saja. Ya… Ya… Jaa!"

Mebuki segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas, "Genma, saya naik taksi saja!"

"_Hai_," Genma menundukkan wajahnya, "Hati-hati, Mebuki-sama."

Mebuki mengangguk singkat lalu menghentikan sebuah taksi yang lewat di depannya.

~oOo~

Sakura menghapus keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan sehelai tisu sambil mencari-cari mobilnya. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di gerbang sekolah tapi jemputannya belum tiba juga. Ia juga sudah berulang kali melihat jam tangannya. Wajahnya pun tampak tak sabar.

'_Ck, Kaa-san kok belum sampai, sih!?'_ Sakura menggembungkan pipinya kesal, _'Lagipula kenapa aku juga tidak membawa ponsel? Sakura bodoh!'_ Sakura menepuk jidatnya beberapa kali, merutuki kecerobohan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

Sakura terus mengamati kearah jalan tempat biasanya mobil-mobil berlalu lalang menuju sekolahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keberadaan seseorang yang mengintainya dari ujung jalan.

Suigetsu bersandar di tiang listrik, lumayan strategis untuk mengintai orang. Bibirnya yang jelek itu terus saja menyeringai, menaikkan ujung bibirnya sampai gigi unik itu kelihatan. Suigetsu terkekeh, matanya masih saja jelajatan di tubuh Sakura, dari ujung kepala, sampai ujung kaki.

_'__Well well..'_ Suigetsu tertawa dalam hati, 'Wanita _jalang itu makin cantik saja eh? Tubuhnya saja makin seksi.'_ Suigetsu mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri, pikiran mesumnya mulai berfantasi di seluruh sudut otaknya.

Suigetsu mulai beranjak, ia memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling Sakura yang tampak sepi, Suigetsu mulai berjalan menghampiri Sakura. Tapi langkahnya tertahan karena sebuah mobil berbelok di jalan itu dan langsung berhenti tepat di depan Sakura yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

Suigetsu menyipitkan matanya, bertanda pria itu kesal. _'Siapa dia?'_ tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Sedangkan di sisi Sakura, wanita itu sedikit menaikkan alis kala melihat mobil 'tidak biasa' berada didepannya. Ia merasa tidak mempunyai mobil semewah itu. Ia hanya bisa cengo saat melihat Pein turun dari mobil tersebut bak sang pangeran yang turun dari kereta kudanya.

_'__Dasar sok-sokan_,' gerutunya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah lain, berharap pemuda bocah _oranye jelek bin es_ itu tidak melirik kearahnya.

Mungkin dia kesini untuk menjemput Uchiha-san kan? Sakura menyetujui pemikiran itu.

Namun tidak sesuai dengan dugaanya, pemuda bin es itu malah mencopot kacamata hitamnya, mata ungu itu masih saja menatap Sakura, tepat diseberangnya, hanya mobil Pein saja yang membatasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Pein tahu, perempuan ini sedang mengacuhkannya.

_'__Dasar sok-sokan_,' Pein terkekeh, dalam hati tentunya.

Akhirnya, Pein berjalan menuju Sakura yang mulai tidak nyaman dengan gerakan pemuda itu. Sakura tampak cemberut saat tahu kalau Pein mulai ada didepannya, memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Haruno," Sakura mendengar orang ini memanggilnya, tapi masih saja perempuan itu keras kepala dan tidak mau menengok kearah Pein. Mata Pein berkilat kesal, apa sebenarnya wanita ini inginkan? "Kau tidak tuli kan?" Lanjutnya, berharap kalau wanita ini mau melihatnya.

Dan sesuai dugaannya, dengan cepat Sakura menoleh, memperlihatkan iris emerald yang tajam. Dan Pein tentu saja tahu, kalau Sakura sedang marah padanya. "Apa maumu?" geram Sakura, masih menatap Pein dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

_'__Gila!'_ rutuk Sakura dalam hati, ia menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Ada apa lagi sih? Aku mohon jangan ganggu aku lagi, _jelek_!" teriaknya blak-blakan, tidak peduli dengan perasaan Pein yang kesal akibat dibilang _jelek_.

Jujur saja, Pein sedikit tersinggung ketika tahu bahwa satu-satunya perempuan yang ada di muka bumi ini, yang berani mengatainya jelek tanpa rasa berdosa sekalipun, yang berani meneriakinya dengan suara melengking seperti itu, yang berani melawannya tanpa sebersit rasa takut pun, itu adalah Sakura Haruno. Wanita menyebalkan yang mulai menjadi masalahnya.

Pein mulai menatap wajah perempuan dihadapannya, pemuda itu tersenyum tipis saat matanya jatuh pada 'bagian' yang memang menjadi kelemahan Sakura.

"Dibanding kau," Pein menatap Sakura dengan mendekatkan wajahnya, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. "Dasar jidat lebar."

"APA!?" Pein tersenyum lebar, ia mulai tahu apa titik sensitif dari Sakura, "K-Kau…" Sakura menatap Pein marah, sangat marah. Karena orang yang tidak dikenalnya baru saja mengatainya kalau jidatnya lebar!

Yaaa, memang semua orang tahu kalau jidatmu itu memang lebar dalam sekali lihat, Sakura.

Sakura menutup jidatnya dengan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya merona merah, perasaan campur aduk mulai menggelitiki perutnya. Ingin sekali Sakura menampar, menginjak, melempar muka Pein yang masih memasang tampang _innocent_ itu. Meskipun begitu, Sakura tahu kalau pemuda itu sedang tertawa keras dalam pikirannya.

_'__Brengsek!'_ Sakura merutuk lagi, _'Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengseeeekkk!'_

Sakura bergegas beranjak dari sana tanpa memperdulikan Pein. Karena terburu-buru, ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau salah satu buku catatannya terjatuh.

Yang ada dipikarannya saat itu hanyalah pergi secepatnya dari hadapan lelaki dari utusan dewa es yang selalu mengganggunya saat ini. ia merasa tidak perlu memberi pernjelasan lagi kepada Pein. Toh apapun yang dikatakannya, Pein tidak akan mempercayainya. Pein selalu menganggap dialah yang mendekati Sasuke.

_'__Dasar brother-complex!'_ jeritnya. Ia masih menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Tidak memperhatikan raut Pein yang kini berubah karena menghiraukan pemuda itu.

_'__Dasar jidat keras kepala_.' Gerutu Pein, ia menggaruk belakang rambutnya sembari menuju mobil, berniat menunggu Sasuke ditempat lain. Namun langkahnya terhenti kala melihat sesuatu yang mengganjal. Bukan, bukan karena Sakura. Tapi, seseorang.

Matanya menyorot tajam kearah seseorang yang berjalan mencurigakan dibelakang Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari keberadaan orang itu.

Pein tidak mengenalnya. Ia pun berjalan lagi menuju mobil sambil menaikkan bahu. _'Mungkin numpang lewat_,' pikirnya tidak peduli.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu baru saja menutup pintu mobil ketika Sasuke keluar dari dalam sekolah.

"Lama ya?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil. "Guru BP memanggilku, soal Universitas." Jelasnya singkat.

"Hn," sahut Pein, ia mulai menyalakan mobil.

Sasuke segera masuk kedalam mobil, tapi ketika hendak menutup pintu, ia melihat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di aspal. Ia memungut buku itu dan membaca nama pemiliknya.

"Pein," Sasuke menoleh ke Pein yang masih menunggunya untuk menutup pintu mobil. "Kau tadi bertemu dengannya?"

"Siapa?" tanya Pein tidak peduli, ia masih menatap ke depan.

"Sakura," Ia menyodorkan buku itu kearah Pein, "Tadi ketemu ya?" gumamnya.

Pein menghela nafas, lagi-lagi si jidat lebar itu. "Ya."

Saat Sasuke hendak berucap, pemuda itu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Mebuki yang baru turun dari taksi. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dalam hati, kebetulan yang sangat manis ketika kita melihat 'calon mertua' menghampiri kita bukan? "Mebuki baa-san, selamat siang." Ujar Sasuke sembari membungkuk sopan. Pein yang melihat itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

Mebuki tersenyum, "Apa kamu lihat Sakura?" tanya wanita itu to the point.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke jujur. "Tapi Nii-san sempat ketemu sama dia tadi," lanjutnya sambil menoleh ke Pein. Orang yang ditunjuk hanya bisa membanting jidatnya ke stir kemudi.

Terkadang Pein harus meragukan kejeniusan Uchiha kali ini.

~oOo~

Sakura terus berjalan dengan perasaan kesal, ia menyusuri jalan sepi itu sambil mengomel dalam hati. Sudah sinting kali ya kakaknya si Sasuke itu! Bisanya hanya menuduhku pacaran dengan pantat ayam, dekat saja tidak! Dasar otak konslet!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia sedikit mengernyit, perasaan tidak enak mulai menyeruak ke dalam hatinya. Ia merasa ada orang yang membuntutinya. Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, pasti si dewa es itu! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Gadis itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya, mulutnya bersiap memarahi Pein. Tapi begitu menoleh, dia tidak melihat siapapun dibelakangnya.

_'__Aneh,'_ inner Sakura mulai berjalan, _'Mungkin cuma perasaan aja kali ya,'_ Sakura mengangguk kecil. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan terburu-buru. Dan saat tiba di ujung jalan yang bercabang dua, Sakura berhenti. Ia tampak bingung sesaat.

_'__Lewat mana ya? Jalan pintas atau jalan biasa?' _pikirnya_. 'Ah, jalan pintas aja deh, biar cepat sampai.'_

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalan pintas yang biasa dilewatinya. Jalan itu sangat sepi dan di kiri kanannya masih banyak terdapat semak-semak. Perempuan itu baru berjalan beberapa langkah ketika seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Membuat Sakura tercengang, gadis itu langsung meronta dan berteriak.

Suigetsu menyeringai, kemudian tertawa licik. "Kau rindu padaku, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura membelalak ketakutan ketika hembusan nafas itu mulai menggelitik lehernya. Ia menggeleng keras, mencoba melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutnya. Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar, seketika malam jahanam itu berkelebat di penglihatannya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dia meronta, mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Suigetsu.

Tapi Suigetsu malah mengetatkan pelukannya, ia merasa rontaan itu tidak ada gunanya. Malahan Suigetsu merasa itu adalah tantangan, dengan beringas ia membaringkan Sakura kasar, matanya membelalak ketakutan seiring dengan punggungnya yang mulai menyentuh dinginnya aspal.

"TOLONG!" teriak Sakura, ia merasa air mata mulai merembes banyak di seluruh wajahnya, "TOLONG AKUUU! KAA-SAN! TOU-SAN!"

Suigetsu tertawa liar, wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan di mata Sakura. "Teriaklah yang kencang! Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu disini!" Suigetsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi, jalang."

"PERGI!" Suara Sakura bergema di jalan itu. Wanita itu menangis kencang. Ia terus meronta dan memukuli wajah Suigetsu dengan sekuat tenanga. Suigetsu tertawa menikmati bagaimana Sakura meronta, menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri. Itu merupakan suatu hiburan baginya.

Dan tangis Sakura berubah menjadi jeritan histeris ketika Suigetsu mulai merobek baju seragamnya sambil menggumulinya.

Sakura sudah mulai pasrah saat itu juga. Perempuan itu sudah jatuh dalam shock ketika mata di ambang kesadarannya, Sakura menangkap sesuatu yang oranye segera menarik tubuh Suigetsu dari atas tubuhnya. Pein langsung menghadiahi beberapa pukulan di wajahnya. Dan sebagai penutup, Pein menendang Suigetsu sampai terpental beberapa meter dari jarak mereka masing-masing.

Pein menatap tajam lawannya yang mencoba untuk berdiri, ia segera menghampiri Suigetsu yang wajahnya mulai dihiasi dengan benjolan-benjolan berwarna biru. "Siapa kau?" gumamnya datar, tapi itu sudah membuat Suigetsu tercengang dengan kemarahan mengilat di kedua iris ungu pudarnya.

Sementara itu Mebuki memburu putrinya dan memeluknya.

"Sakura! Sakura!" panggil Mebuki berulang kali sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura. Dan Mebuki menjerit histeris kala melihat Sakura hanya terdiam seperti orang kehilangan ingatan, matanya menatap ibunya yang menangis dengan pupil kelopak mata yang masih terbuka. Tapi Mebuki tahu, penglihatannya sekarang kosong. Dia mengguncang-ngguncang tubuh putrinya, tapi Sakura tetap diam tak bereaksi.

Benar-benar ironis.

Pein menoleh kearah mendengar jeritan Mebuki, dan kesempatan itu digunakan oleh Suigetsu untuk kabur. Saat Pein hendak mengejarnya, namun itu harus ditunda saat Sasuke mencekal lengannya.

Sasuke menatap Pein dengan sedikit heran. Meskipun raut Pein masih saja datar dan sama sekali tidak menampakkan kemarahan, namun Sasuke tahu kalau kakaknya itu sedang—kesal. "Jangan kejar dia," kata Sasuke, ia menatap Mebuki yang menangis sambil memeluk Sakura. "Sebaiknya kita menolongnya." Sasuke menatap kakaknya dengan iba, "Kau mau kan?"

Pein diam saja, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya. "Kuanggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Sasuke segera menghampiri Sakura yang masih shock, dengan lembut dia mengambil tubuh wanita itu dari pelukan Mebuki dan membopongnya menuju mobil. Diikuti oleh Pein dan Mebuki dibelakangnya.

"..T-Tolong antarkan kami ke tempat psikiaternya," kata Mebuki di sela-sela tangisnya, ia masih mendekap Sakura supaya aman. "Dia butuh perawatan…" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke menoleh kearah Mebuki dengan penuh tanya, kemudian ia menatap Pein yang masih berkonsentrasi menyetir. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Katakan dimana alamatnya." Pein membuka suara, membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

* * *

**To Be Continued ~**

_Author curcol:_

Haiii minna-minnaku tersayang, readers-readersku tercintaaaa! Ada yang kangen sama aku? :3 /masangmukaalaprincess

Maaf ya baru update. Biasa, tugas di RL membuat saya harus meninggalkan fict ini ala kadarnya, tapi untungnya saya masih bisa melanjutkan fict iniiiiii! #teriakmaketoa

Errr ano,

bwt scene akhir tadi, mungkin ada readers yang bertanya-tanya kali ya, disini kan yg naksir Sakura kan Sasuke, terus kenapa Pein yang nolongin Sakura? Nahhh mungkin saya berpikir begini, Sasuke kan sudah dapet kebagian di scene awal, jadi SasuSaku nya dapet. Karena disini pair utama-nya PeinSaku, jadi aku taro porsinya di scene utama. Yey!

Maaf ya minna kalo kurang puas dengan chap ini, saya sudah berusaha keras supaya minna semua seneng dengan fict yang saya bikin TTT^TTT /motongbawang

.

.

.

**Special Thanks To :**

**Bunny, angodess, tohko ohmiya, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Loverz, Putri hime, Uzumaki Ojan, Zoccshan (2x), Rosachi hime, Kim Keyna, Guest, Kim Arlein 17, n4na (2x), kHaLerie Hikari**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih banyak beserta dengan fave & alertnya! Big hugs for you guys! :'D #nyiumatuatu

So, RnR again? ;) /ditendang


	4. Chapter 4: Perasaan?

Sakura menjerit histeris sambil meronta-ronta. Dua orang perawat yang memeganginya tampak kewalahan menenangkannya saat Konan menyuntikkan obat penenang kepadanya. Tak lama kemudian Sakura pun terkulai lemas dan mulai tertidur. Kedua perawat yang dari tadi ada disampingnya segera memapah Sakura ke atas tempat tidur yang tersedia di ruang perawatan itu.

Konan menghela nafas sejenak, Ia segera menaikkan poni Sakura yang panjang. Matanya sedikit menyipit, dan perlahan-lahan mulai menutup. Ia sangat tidak tega dengan nasib Sakura. _Perempuan ini masih 16 tahun, tapi sudah memiliki beban yang cukup berat..._

"Mebuki-san," Konan berbalik, menatap iba wanita paruh baya yang sedang menangis sesenggukkan di sofa miliknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Mebuki, yang merasa namanya dipanggil, segera menaikkan wajahnya dan melihat Konan berdiri di samping ranjang Sakura. Matanya sembab karena air mata. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu...

"Mebuki-san..." Suara lembut itu sedikit memecahkan lamunan Mebuki. Konan berjalan dan segera duduk disamping wanita itu. Tangan mungilnya mengelus punggungnya yang mulai sedikit renta. "Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"... Suigetsu," Konan tersentak, Mebuki menutup kedua matanya, "Si brengsek itu mencoba memperkosanya lagi..."

Suaranya begitu kecil, namun dengan jarak seperti ini, sudah jelas Konan dapat mendengarnya. Dokter cantik itu menatap diam tubuh Sakura yang tertidur di kasur panjang. "Kalau begini, Sakura tidak akan sembuh." Gumamnya. "Lebih baik Anda melapornya pada polisi."

Mebuki menggangguk. Konan mengelus punggung Mebuki lagi. Kalau sudah seperti ini, entah apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Konan hanya bisa membantunya melupakan masa lalu Sakura, tidak lebih. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kalau Suigetsu mulai bertindak lagi...

.

.

.

.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Afraid by stillewolfie**

**Rated T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Family/Friendship**

**Warn: OOC, typo(s), bagaikan sinetron, feel kagak berasa, AU, etc.**

**Sakura Haruno x Pein Rikudou**

**[ Pein berwujud Yahiko ]**

**Chapter IV : Perasaan?  
**

.

.

.

.

Pein dan Sasuke menunggu di luar ruangan perawatan Sakura. Dua lelaki itu sejak datang ke klinik tersebut hanya diam disana. Mereka tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Seperti sekarang, Sasuke duduk di bangku panjang yang telah disediakan sembari terus menatap pintu ruang perawatan di hadapannya, sedangkan Pein berdiri disamping Sasuke, bersandar di tembok, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan menutup matanya. Jujur lagi ya, Pein terlalu malas untuk mengajak sang adik sepupu untuk mengobrol, mungkin Sasuke lebih senang menatap pintu yang ada di hadapan mereka daripada berbicara dengan sepupu sendiri.

Malangnya nasibmu, Pein.

Tapi si rambut oranye tidak mementingkan masalah itu. Yang ada di otaknya kini ada macam-macam pertanyaan yang membuatnya penasaran. Penasaran dengan gadis itu, si Sakura Haruno.

Pein memang tidak peduli dengan keadaan, nasib, ataupun takdir yang dijalankan oleh Sakura. Tapi dia memiliki tanggung jawab akan keadaannya saat ini. Seandainya saja Pein tidak memarahi ataupun mengganggu Sakura, pasti perempuan itu akan tetap menunggu ibunya di gerbang sekolah. Dia tidak akan pulang sendiri. Dan tentu saja peristiwa ini tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi... kenapa Mebuki-san langsung meminta diantar kesini? Bukankah sebaiknya Sakura dibawa ke rumah sakit? Lagipula sepertinya Sakura memang sudah sering kesini? Dan juga... ketika Mebuki-san menelepon seseorang yang Pein tidak peduli itu siapa, wanita itu sempat menyebut-nyebut nama Suigetsu. Siapa dia? Dan ada apa dengan kondisi gadis itu sampai ia harus dibawa ke tempat psikiater?

Pein mengelus-ngelus rambutnya.

Semua pertanyaan tersebut sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dia jawab.

Pein menaikkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Sasuke dan Pein segera menegakkan tubuh saat Mebuki keluar dari ruangan. Dan disusul dengan seseorang. Seorang perempuan.

Pein menaikkan alisnya. Mungkinkah?

Mebuki dan Konan keluar dari ruangan, mereka berdua sama-sama menatap kedua saudara itu dengan pandangan berbeda. Mebuki tersenyum lirih, "Sasuke... tidak pulang?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, membuat helaian hitamnya menggoyang sedikit. "Baa-san, bagaimana Sakura?"

Konan tersenyum, Ia merangkul Mebuki lembut. "Tidak usah khawatir, dia baik-baik saja. Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ia membungkuk sedikit. "Sasuke Uchiha."

_'Uchiha?'_ Konan terkikik, _'Jadi dia yang menyukai Sakura-chan?'_

"Sasuke, kita pulang."

Sasuke menoleh, menatap heran Pein yang rautnya mulai berubah. Lelaki itu segera berjalan menjauhi mereka. Sedikit lagi ia akan membuka pintu keluar klinik tersebut jika saja suara lembut itu tidak tertangkap di indra pendengarannya.

"Pein?"

Berhenti.

Ya. Pein tau, ada nada sedikit terkejut disana. Suara yang sempat membuatnya tertegun. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, lelaki berambut oranye itu sangat merindukan suaranya. Suara wanitanya...

Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya, saat-saat paling jengkel dalam hidupnya adalah, dimana ia kembali mengingat masa lalu merepotkan itu. Masa lalu yang membuatnya jadi orang yang tertutup pada perempuan. Dan karena wanita itu... dia berubah.

Konan menatap Pein yang membelakanginya, menghadap pintu klinik. Wanita itu hanya bisa melihat dari Pein dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Konan menghela nafas, "Pe-"

"Aku tunggu di mobil. Kalau kau terlambat, kau akan kutinggal."

Setelah mengucapkan kata yang menurut mereka sangat dingin dan bahkan menusuk itu, Pein segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga, termasuk Sasuke. Si adik sepupu hanya bisa menatap diam menatap kepergian sang kakak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik lagi, "Maaf Baa-san, sepertinya Onii-san sedang marah, ja-"

"Sudahlah." Mebuki tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kalian sudah cukup membantu kami hari ini." Mebuki berjalan mendekati Sasuke, kemudian menepuk bahunya pelan. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." Ucap wanita itu tulus.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia menaikkan ujung bibirnya, mencoba untuk menampilkan senyum lebar pada wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. "_Doita_, Baa-san. Tapi..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?"

Konan, yang sedari tadi terus menatap pintu klinik, terkejut saat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu. Ia melirik ke Mebuki, yang akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. "Mebuki-san..."

"Tidak apa-apa," Mebuki tersenyum pada Konan, "Kau benar-benar ingin tau, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Mebuki kembali menghela nafasnya, ia mengajak Sasuke duduk di ruang tunggu, sedangkan Konan bersandar di tembok di hadapan mereka, ia mulai menyimak, dan Mebuki mulai bercerita, "Empat tahun yang lalu..."

.

.

**(==)/**

.

.

Keesokan paginya, setelah mengantar Sasuke ke sekolah, Pein segera melajukan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan dari arah apartemennya. Dari tadi malam sampai sekarang, Pein benar-benar kepo tentang Sakura. Meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengenal gadis bermarga Haruno itu, tetap saja saat ini ia merasa bersalah. Dan ia berhak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya.

Dan ia harus tau apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Setelah berpikiran semalaman, memutuskan untuk menemui orang itu.

Pein memang menganggap pilihannya ini bodoh. Tapi tidak ada cara lain bukan? Terpaksa ya terpaksa.

Dan disinilah ia, bersandar di ruangan si pemilik klinik. Menatap dingin sang wanita yang sedang duduk di kursinya sembari menulis sesuatu yang Pein tidak mau urus. Walau ia enggan bertemu dengan Konan, tapi dia tau hanya perempuan ini yang dapat memberi jawaban untuk semua pertanyaannya.

"Sudah tujuh tahun, Pein." Konan melepaskan kacamatanya, menatap Pein dengan tatapan lembut. "Dan kau masih dendam padaku?"

"Tidak." Ucap Pein singkat, namun dari suaranya, sepertinya Konan menyadari kalau Pein memang sama sekali tidak berminat untuk berbicara padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap dingin seperti itu?" Kata Konan. "Apa karena aku memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Sasori?"

Rahang Pein mengeras, ia benci kalau saat-saat seperti ini mulai muncul. Rasanya bukan ini yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Hubunganku dengan Sasori sudah berakhir sejak kita lulus SMA. Dan aku memutuskan hubungan kita saat itu..." Konan menghela nafas berat. "... K-Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengulanginya dari awal. Sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku masih sangat menyukaimu. Kalau kau mau membuka hatimu lagi, aku a-"

"Cukup." potong Pein. Ah, rasanya kepalanya mau meledak mencerna kata demi kata yang diucapkan Konan tadi. "Aku kesini bukan membicarakan hal itu. Tapi tentang Haruno,"

Konan tertegun.

"Ada apa yang terjadi padanya? dan juga... Suigetsu itu siapa?"

Dua pertanyaan singkat. Yang dapat menjawab semuanya.

Konan menatap Pein dengan kecewa, "Jadi karena hanya Sakura-chan kau datang menemuiku?"

Pein mengangguk.

"Baik, aku akan menceritakan semua," Kata Konan sambil menekan rasa kecewanya, rautnya berubah menjadi sedikit berikut. "Empat tahun lalu..."

Dengan serius Pein mendengarkan cerita Konan tanpa memotong sedikit pun. Wajahnya berubah tegang dan hatinya terasa dicabik-cabik ketika mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Konan. Dan tanpa disadari oleh lelaki bin es itu, ada sebuah perasaan lain yang ikut menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Setelah selesai, Konan kembali menatap wajah Pein. Perempuan itu terkejut saat melihat ekspresi lelaki itu. Pein membeku di tempat, matanya menatap lurus, tubuhnya terasa membeku, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Pein-"

"Begitu," Pein mensandarkan punggung ke arah pintu ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat muram. Ia tidak peduli dengan tatapan Konan yang mengintimidasi, Ia terus membayangkan wajah Sakura di pikirannya.

Oke, sekarang Pein terlihat jahat disini. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis itu, Pein sudah seperti orang jahat bagi Sakura. Dari pertemuan itu sampai sekarang, menurutnya Ia sama sekali tidak ada berbuat baik pada Sakura, bahkan sering memarahi gadis itu karena menuduhnya mendekati Sasuke. Ah...

"Terima kasih, kau sudah cukup banyak membantu." Pein membalikkan tubuhnya, berniat membuka pintu klinik.

Konan terkejut. "Pein! tunggu!"

Tapi Pein sama sekali menghiraukan panggilan Konan. Dia membuka pintu ruang praktek Konan tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada wanita itu. Dan kembali menutupnya dengan bantingan.

Konan hanya dapat memandangi kepergian Pein dengan _trenyuh_. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia belum pernah melihat Pein segusar itu, bahkan saat Pein mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Sasori.

Dan karena tindakannya yang bodoh itulah, membuat jaraknya dengan Pein menjauh. Sepertinya ia memang tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati lelaki itu. Ia juga tidak menyangka kalau perbuatannya tujuh tahun yang lalu telah meninggalkan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Pein.

.

.

.

**(==)/**

.

.

Sakura tertidur di ruangan kelas siang itu. Setelah mengetahui semuanya semalam, ia memutuskan untuk tetap sekolah, yang jelas ditentang oleh Mebuki. Namun karena keras kepala adalah sifat Sakura, toh sekarang ia tetap belajar seperti sekarang.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke sudah duduk disebelahnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Menunggunya untuk segera bangun.

Mata Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak, ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menguap kecil. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Setelah tau kalau dia memang sendirian di kelas, karena istirahat 10 menit lagi akan berakhir, dan otomatis semuanya masih ada di luar. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas.

"Hei,"

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar suara berat itu terdengar jelas di telinga kirinya. Ia menoleh, terkejut bukan main saat menatap Sasuke sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menopang dagu. "Uchiha-san? S-Sejak kapan.."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura terdiam.

"Aku tau semua masalahmu," Sasuke menatap Sakura serius, membuat gadis itu menelan salivanya. "Aku tau semuanya. Dari penyakitmu yang memang tidak bisa dekat dengan laki-laki, dan juga..." Sakura menahan nafas, "Masalahmu dengan Suigetsu itu."

"..."

"Aku tau mungkin saat ini kau belum menerimaku, karena masalah trauma-mu itu. Tapi..." Sasuke mendekati wajahnya, otomatis wajah Sakura segera menjauh. "Aku akan membantumu."

Eh?

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kau menganggapnya aneh, tapi aku benar-benar serius padamu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, yang dibalas dengan hempasan lengan Sakura. "Apapun akan kulakukan, sampai kau sembuh."

Sakura terdiam. Emeraldnya menatap onyx Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong.

_'Apa bisa?'_

Ya, dipikiran si Haruno tunggal itu hanyalah satu. Apa bisa?

.

.

.

.

Sorenya setelah pemotretan, setelah yakin Sasuke ada latihan basket hingga malam, Pein memutuskan akan menjenguk Sakura siang itu. Ia yakin gadis itu sudah pulang jam segini. Dia harus meminta maaf pada Sakura karena sudah menuduhnya macam-macam dan bersikap kasar kepadanya.

Dan kedatangan Pein langsung disambut hangat oleh Mebuki.

"_Konnichiwa_, Baa-san." Sapa Pein saat melihat Mebuki membukakkan pintu rumahnya.

Mebuki tersenyum hangat, ia segera mempersilahkannya masuk dan menuntunnya menuju ruang tengah. Saat melihat kedatangan Pein, ia langsung apa tujuannya datang kali ini.

Well, tentu saja untuk menemui putri tunggalnya, kan?

Di ruang tengah itu, Sakura sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca novel. Dan dia langsung terperajat kaget ketika melihat Pein masuk bersama Mebuki. Buru-buru dia pura-pura tidur, tapi aksinya itu sempai dilihat oleh si tamu rumah.

"Sakura?" Mebuki menaikkan alisnya saat menatap anaknya tertidur di sofa tengah dengan bingung. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah Pein, yang hanya tersenyum tipis. "Pein-kun lebih baik duduk dulu, Baa-san akan buatkan minuman, ya?"

Pein menganggukkan kepalanya sambil meletakkan keranjang parsel buah yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Tapi begitu Mebuki meninggalkannya, dia pun menghampiri Sakura dan menyentuhkan jarinya ke tangan gadis itu. Spontan Sakura melonjak kaget.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Dasar nggak sopan!" Sakura berteriak marah, ia segera duduk dan mengelus lengannya.

"Lho, bukannya kau sedang tidur?" Tanya Pein dengan wajah tidak berdosa, ia segera duduk di sofa, bersebrangan dengan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus, "Pulang sana! Aku malas bicara denganmu!"

Pein menatap Sakura malas. Inilah yang paling dia benci dari gadis manja seperti Sakura. Sedikit salah, pasti dia langsung berteriak keras dan membuat masalah semakin bertambah besar.

Pein menghela nafas, kali ini dia mencoba untuk bersabar dan harus mengalah pada tingkah laku Sakura.

"Kau marah ya?" Pein menatap Sakura dengan pandangan malas, ia memang seperti sama sekali tidak berniat meminta maaf pada Sakura. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh itu memang ciri khasnya kok. "Aku tau semuanya. Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke, dan juga... aku memarahimu tanpa alasan. Sekarang aku mau minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku kan?"

Sakura tidak menjawab, gadis itu melipat kedua tangannya sambil menoleh kearah lain. Dan itu membuat Pein menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Baik baik.. Kau mau tidak kuajak jalan-jalan keluar? Daripada kau seperti orang bodoh yang suka menghabiskan harinya dirumah." Sakura mendelik sebal, bibirnya maju-mundur, menatap Pein dengan pandangan benci. "Kenapa kau selalu menyindirku sih!?" Teriaknya lagi.

"Tapi itu kenyatannya kan?" Pein menyeringai jahil kearah Sakura, ia segera berdiri dan menuju pintu rumah. "Aku menunggumu diluar, kalau 10 menit kau tidak keluar, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Jawabnya enteng.

Dada Sakura naik-turun, wajahnya sudah sedikit memerah karena marah akan sifat Pein yang sangat memaksa. Setelah yakin kalau Pein sudah keluar, Ia segera melempar bantal yang ia pakai tidur tadi, dan sukses terkena pintu rumah.

"Dasar pemaksa!" Teriaknya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pein membawa Sakura pergi ke salah satu taman yang terdapat di Tokyo. Taman itu sudah sering digunakan Pein sebagai lokasi pemotretannya. Pemandangan di taman itu sangat indah karena bermacam-macam bunga beraneka warna tumbuh disana. Ditambah lagi dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat yang berdiri megah sebagai latar belakangnya.

Sakura tampak senang sore itu. Ia berlari kecil sembari memotret bunga-bunga yang ada disana dengan pengarahan dari Pein.

"Coba kau foto bunga mawar itu," Pein menunjuk kearah serumpun bunga mawar berwarna merah. "Dan ambil gedung itu sebagai latar belakangnya." Pein menunjuk salah satu gedung yang melatarbelakangi taman itu.

Sakura memotret bunga itu dengan kamera digital yang dipinjamkan oleh Pein kepadanya. Begitu dia selesai memotret bunga tersebut, ia langsung menyerahkan kamera itu pada Pein.

"Hn, lumayan." Jawab Pein sembari mengembalikannya kepada Sakura, yang disambut Sakura dengan sukacita.

"Enak ya jadi seorang fotografer?" tanya Sakura ketika mereka duduk di bangku taman untuk melepas lelah.

"... Lumayan."

"Kalau tidak enaknya, seperti apa?"

"Tidak ada."

"Seperti orang pacaran?"

Pein terdiam, ia terlalu malas menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan padanya. Jujur, mengejar Sakura yang sudah berlari-lari tidak jelas sekeliling taman membuatnya tampak kewalahan. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika tau kalau _dialah_ yang mengajak Sakura kesini.

Sakura cemberut ketika melihat Pein yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Hei, Pein..."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau melarang Uchiha-san untuk menjalin hubungan? Bukankah itu haknya?" Tanya Sakura tanpa menghadap orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Untuk apa memikirkan hal itu," sahut Pein dingin, membuat Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Si bodoh itu tidak akan bisa menanggung sakit hati bila kekasihnya nanti meninggalkannya."

"Terus, bagaimana Uchiha-san bisa mendapatkan calon istrinya kelak kalau dia tidak boleh menjalin hubungan dengan seorang perempuan?"

"Menurutku," Pein bangkit berdiri, "Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan cinta. Yang penting belajar dan berkarir." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih cengo di bangku taman.

Setelah Pein berjalan menjauhi dirinya beberapa meter, ia segera tersentak dan berdiri, mengejar Pein yang ternyata diam-diam meninggalkannya. "Hei! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke menekan bel pintu rumah Sakura, dia baru saja pulang sekolah. Dan tanpa pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemennya, dia langsung pergi ke rumah Sakura untuk melihat keadaanya.

"Baa-san, apa Sakura ada?" tanya Sasuke saat menatap Mebuki yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Ah, Sakura belum pulang, Sasuke-kun. Apa mau menunggu?" tanya Mebuki senang mendapati sang lelaki tampan berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Dia pergi keluar? Sendirian?"

Mebuki menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak. Tadi siang Pein-kun datang kemari, ia mengajak Sakura keluar sebentar. Mungkin sebentar lagi pulang," jawab Mebuki tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa terdiam membisu saat mendengar nama sang sepupu disebut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ada angin apa sampai Pein mau mengajak Sakura pergi? Apa dia mau mau melarang Sakura untuk berpacaran dengannya? Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Sasuke harus menunggu sampai mereka berdua kembali. Dia harus tau apa yang dilakukan Pein terhadap Sakura. Dan bila Pein melakukan apapun sehingga membuat gadis itu sakit hati, Sasuke benar-benar tidak akan memaafkannya.

...

...

...

...

Pein dan Sakura duduk di meja kafe dekat dengan taman yang mereka kunjungi tadi. Sama-sama mereka tidak membicarakan apapun sejak Sakura menyinggung masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

"Pein.." Panggil Sakura cemas.

"Hnn?" Gumam Pein malas.

"Kau marah ya?"

"... Tidak."

"Sudah jelas kalau kau marah!" Pein tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia menatap heran Sakura yang mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam hati, Pein menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa gadis ini sangan sensitif sih? Apa dia sedang PMS?

"Kalau kau marah bilang! Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini!" Teriak Sakura lagi.

Pein berdecak, "Bisa tidak sih kau jangan teriak seperti itu? Kau bisa membuatku tuli tau!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sakura berteriak lagi, membuat orang-orang yang ada di kafe tersebut mengalihkan aktivitas mereka dan menatap sepasang sejoli yang sedang beradu mulut di meja paling pojok. "Katakan! Kau marah ya?"

Pein menghela nafas kesal. "Tidak!"

"Baik, apa buktinya?"

"Bukti apa?"

"Bukti kalau kau tidak marah padaku!" Sakura merengut, "Kau memang tidak peka dalam masalah perasaan perempuan."

"... Terserahmu," Jawab Pein seadanya, ia kembali menatap jalanan di sebrang mereka.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal. Memang orang di depannya ini tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Akhirnya ia bertopang dagu, dan bertanya dengan polos. "Apa kakak sudah menikah?"

Pein mendelik sebal, "Apa urusanmu tentang itu?"

Sakura berdecak, "Sudahlah, jawab saja!"

"Huh," Pein mendengus. "Belum, aku belum menikah."

Sakura mengangguk, "Pantas aku tidak pernah melihat kau jalan dengan seorang perempuan? Apa jangan-jangan kau gay ya? Hahaha!"

Pein menatap Sakura yang tertawa, dia bahkan tidak tau letak kelucuannya dimana.

Dasar perempuan aneh.

Yah, memang benar. Sampai sekarang dia belum menikah, padahal dia sudah cukup umur lho. Tapi, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang mengandung unsur percintaan dan semacamnya.

Pein menghela nafas pendek, lebih baik dia menceritakan semuanya dibanding orang yang ada dihadapannya ini tidak salah paham. "Sudah cukup ketawanya, Haruno." Ucapnya dingin.

Sakura pun mengangguk, ia mulai berhenti tertawa dengan cara menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan kanannya. "... M-Maaf.."

"Aku akan menceritakannya kalau kau mau. Supaya kau tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh."

"Hehe," Sakura nyengir. Ternyata dia tau juga apa yang ada di isi pikiran Sakura.

Pein lalu memanggil seorang pelayan untuk meminta bon. Dan setelah membayar, mereka masih saja duduk di kafe tersebut. Dengan serius Sakura mendengar dan menyimak perkataan Pein yang santai, seakan-akan membuka aib masa lalunya itu bukan masalah.

Toh, dia sudah tau apa masalah Sakura di masa lalu, dan untuk Sakura... kenapa tidak?

Setelah selesai, Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar," komentarnya singkat. "Aku tidak menyangka lelaki sepertimu bisa disakiti oleh seorang gadis, kupikir sebaliknya." Sakura terkikik, kemudian disusul dengan tawaan.

"Yah begitulah." Kata Pein santai. "Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama sebulan sebelum aku mengetahuinya," Pein melanjutkan ceritanya. "Saat itu seperti dunia akan kiamat. Aku bahkan pernah berpikir akan menghabiskan sisa umurku dengannya." Pein tertawa sumbang, kemudian ia tersenyum iba. "Walau masih SMA aku sudah berpikir sejauh itu, Sementara si _wanita brengsek_ itu menganggap hubungan kami tidak lebih sekedar dengan_ cinta monyet_."

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap lelaki yang dihadapannya dengan tatapan penasaran sekaligus sedikit kasihan. Hati gadis itu tersentuh mendengar cerita Pein, sekaligus dengan tontonan ekspresi pria itu yang sangat jarang ditampakkannya dalam kehidupan mereka.

_PLAK!_

"ARGH!"

_PLAK! PLAK!_

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

Mereka berdua terdiam. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, membiarkan kedua tangannya menempel di kedua pipi Pein. Sakura menekan-nekan tangannya pada pipi lelaki dihadapannya, dan seketika pipi Pei seperti tertekan dan akhirnya menjorok ke dalam, membuat pemuda itu tampak sedikit lucu.

Sakura memukul kedua pipi Pein sekali lagi, "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JIDAT!?" Akhirnya Pein berteriak, ia tidak bisa menahan amarahnya.

"Pein," Pein memberhentikan ocehannya, ia menatap heran tatapan Sakura yang seperti mengintimidasi dirinya. "Atas nama perempuan, aku minta maaf atas kesalahannya." Pein menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tidak pantas mengorbankan hidupmu dan hidup Uchiha-san demi orang seperti dia."

Mereka terdiam. Lelaki berambut oranye itu tidak dapat menjawab apa-apa saat kata-kata tadi diluncurkan dengan mudah di bibir seorang Sakura Haruno. Sakua menatapnya serius, sangat serius. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai pasti, Sakura langsung menjauhkan tangannya pada Pein, sedangkan si lelaki hanya menatap bingung Sakura yang seperti tersengat listrik.

"A-Aku..." Suara Sakura tampak bergetar, "... Menyentuhmu?"

Pein segera berdiri, ia meringis sebentar, kedua pipinya masih berdenyut akibat tepukan kedua tangan Sakura yang keras. "Kita pulang," katanya singkat.

Sakura mengangguk, gadis itu lalu berjalan menuju mobil Pein, disusul oleh sang pemilik mobil.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Pein dan Sakura sama-sama diam membisu. Mereka terlalu larut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_'Dia sudah sembuh?'_

_'A-Aku sudah sembuh?'_

Pada saat mobil berhenti di sebuah lampu merah, Pein menoleh kearah Sakura. Iris coklatnya menatap emerald Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti. Lalu dengan perlahan-lahan dia menyentuh tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, tapi dia tidak menarik tangannya seperti biasa dilakukannya bila bersentuhan dengan laki-laki. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ketakutan, bahkan tubuhnya juga tidak gemetar lagi.

Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Melihat reaksi Sakura, Pein tersenyum tipis. Sakura pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Author curcol ~**

WAHAHAHHAA! Saya balik lagi buat lanjutin ni fict. sudah dua bulan kagak mampir, jadi mohon maaf kalo updatenya lambat. :/

Mohon maap kalo ada kesalahan, bahasa aneh dan gajelas, banyak typos, dan banyak kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya, saya mohon maap sebesar-besarnya. karena saya juga bekerja diantara ngerjain ni fict, sekalian sama ngerjain laporan tugas. :V

untuk Sasupyon, aku kaget banget pas aku baca ulang, kmu terlihat OOC disini. ahahhahaa

entah kenapa selalu begini kalo ada Sasuke di fict saya, pasti ada unsur OOCnya buat ni tokoh. x)

Dan untuk Suigetsu, mungkin dia bakal break sampe chap 6. mungkin chap 7 dya baru keluar, hehehe.

Thanks for the reviews yaa semua. tanpa kakak kakkakku yang ganteng dan cantik ini yang meninggalkan jejak di kotak review, rasanya makin semangat update fict ini! hehe. xDD

Sama untuk reviewer login yang namanya Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, wah! makasi ya sama infonya! aku baru tau, soalnya kebanyakan aku baca fict PeinSaku itu pasti mata Pein diibaratkan warna ungu kalo enggak merah. ehehe, makasih ya! :D

Hehehe, minna, maap ya kalo ada kesalahan informasi dan unsur-unsur fict ini ada yang tidak sesuai dengan canon. Kalo ada kesalahan, mohon beritau saya ya. di PM atou review, terserahhh..

RnR? makasih. :")

.

.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO**

_ayamoekari, Hime Hoshina, , Skymory, zoccshan, .5, Guest, Guest, Guest, Nickyy09, Rikopain, Kim Arlein 17, misticreader, sakura-centric lover, Kaos Kaki, Kim Keyna, Kiki RyuEun Teuk, Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora, Rosachi-hime, Melody in Sky 10, Tohko Ohmiya_

p.s : **maaf kalo ada yng tersinggung jika saya tidak membalas review kalian. Jujur, saya ini bukannya ga mau, tpi ga bisa Dx**

**tpi saya selalu baca kok. :D**


End file.
